SANS VOIX
by Bliblou
Summary: TRADUCTION. Neuf mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre Snape à Ste Mangouste. Constatant que les médicomages ne font rien pour l’aider, Harry décide de s’occuper lui-même de l’homme qu’il a appris à respecter. HPSS COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Sans voix.

**Auteur : **Thesewarmstars

**Traductrice :** Bliblou

**Rating : **M

**Résume :** Neuf mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre Snape à Ste Mangouste, souffrant toujours des effets d'un mauvais sort. Constatant que les médicomages ne font rien pour l'aider, Harry décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'homme qu'il a appris à respecter.

**Warnings :** SS/HP slash, mention d'abus passés (viol, tentative de suicide, maltraitance)

**Disclaimer :** _« Je ne me fais aucun sous avec cette histoire »_ ( NdBlibl' : Et moi non plus en la traduisant.)

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou, ceci est IMPORTANT, je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier cette fic, mais comme cela fait déjà cinq jours que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, je me permets de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne. Cependant, si, lorsque j'aurais obtenu sa réponse, celle-ci s'avérait négative, je retirerais immédiatemment cette fic d'HP. Merci.

**SANS VOIX**

_1._

« Oh Hermione, elle est magnifique, » roucoula Harry, fixant le nouveau-né bercé par Molly Weasley.

« N'est-ce pas ? » répondit Hermione, rayonnante. Harry était totalement ahuri de sa capacité à être tout à la fois complètement épuisée, relativement droguée, gênée et suante et gonflée, et malgré cela encore capable de rayonner. Il supposa que la naissance d'un enfant devait causer cet effet-là et il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais vraiment de famille à lui. Il éloigna malgré tout ces idées rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Brusquement, des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues d'Hermione et Harry suspecta que cela avait encore à voir avec la naissance de sa fille. Lorsqu'il pensa à Ron et au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rencontré son enfant – qu'il ignorait même jusqu'à sa conception – ses yeux furent également envahis de larmes.

« La vie est injuste, » murmura-t-il à personne en particuliers.

Peu de temps après, les parents d'Hermione revinrent après avoir été prendre le thé, et le reste de la famille Weasley – ou ce qu'il en restait – les suivirent ensuite.

« Superbes gencives, » observa Mr. Granger tandis que sa femme approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire une pause lorsque le niveau sonore et le tourbillon de gens autour de lui furent de trop. Il les aimait tous profondément mais la chambre était petite et il commençait à se sentir claustrophobe. Il s'excusa donc et sortit.

Il n'avait ni faim ni soif, alors il ne fit qu'errer dans le hall. Il ne portait aucune attention particulière à sa destination et après un moment, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée du service dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant.

Le bruit des cris de bébés s'étaient évanouis depuis longtemps, donc il ne devait certainement plus être dans la maternité. Il regarda autour de lui afin de trouver un signe qui lui permettrait de savoir l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le première chose qu'il vit était situé juste à côté d'une porte, écrit à la main sur un parchemin.

Il lut, « SNAPE, S. »

Harry souhaita alors vraiment savoir dans quel service il avait atterri. Que faisait Snape ici ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il savait qu'il avait été ensorcelé pendant la bataille finale – sincèrement, qui ne l'avait pas été ? – mais c'était il y a neuf mois. Harry ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quel sort c'était, mais il était clair pour lui, que Snape aurait déjà dû être guéri.

XXXXXXXX

Lorsque la tête d'Harry apparut dans la cheminée de son amie, il put entendre une sonnerie annonçant sa venu. Il appela quand même.

« Hermione, tu es là ? C'est Harry ! »

Au moment où il commençait à penser qu'elle avait soit été dévoré par une peste fanatique du rangement soit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas à la maison, sa vision fut obstruée par une fille au cheveux touffus agenouillés sur le sol.

« Harry ! Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais prendre pour m'appeler. Viens, »Dit-elle d'une seule traite.

Quelques secondes et un atterrissage tout sauf gracieux plus tard, Harry était enlacé de toutes ses forces par Hermione.

« Je suis contente de te voir, » lui dit-il avec ce qui lui restait d'air dans les poumons. Finalement, il fut libéré de l'étreinte et la jeune femme le prit par les épaules, à bout de bras.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venu. Mais si j'entends n'importe quel mot à propos de mes habitudes culinaires ou de la meilleur façon de changer les couches ou à quel point je devrais juste emménager avec toi, je te jette un sort qui durera jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, c'est clair ? »

Harry sourit. « Pas un mot. Je suppose qu'elles ont été ici un moment alors ? »

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, » grogna Hermione. « Entre maman et Molly, je pense que je vais étouffer. Je veux dire, j'apprécie vraiment toute leur aide et sincèrement je serais probablement totalement paumée sans elles mais il doit bien y avoir un meilleur moyen. »

« Et bien, je te promets que je ne jouerais pas les mères-poules moi-aussi, d'accord ? Je peux dire par tes paroles que tu récupères très bien de ton accouchement donc je ne poserais pas la question. Maintenant, quelles nouvelles à propos de cette petit filleule qui est la mienne ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de la voir ? Je te promets de ne pas gagatiser…trop. »

Hermione lui sourit, puis dit « Elle dort pour le moment, mais on peut aller la voir, » avant d'attraper sa main pour le conduire jusqu'à la nurserie.

La chambre était relativement sombre, mais Harry put apercevoir sans problème le minuscule bébé endormi vêtu d'un pyjama violet. Ses quelques cheveux étaient roux, mais pas de cette couleur choquante qu'avaient ceux de son père. Il soupira, « Dors bien, petite Rosie, » et ils quittèrent la chambre. Quand ils furent revenus dans le salon, et confortablement installés dans des fauteuils, Harry ouvrit la bouche.

« Je la préfères comme ça. »

« Comment, endormie ? Moi aussi. »

Harry rit. « Non, je veux dire…Pas toute rouge et mouillée et marbrée. »

« Ah oui, ça aussi. C'est ahurissant les changements qu'il peut y avoir en deux semaines. »

« Ouaip. Hmmm…je supposes que tu es devenu assez hermétique aux discussion concernant les bébés, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ? » Faite confiance à Hermione pour en venir directement au fait.

« C'est à propos de Snape, crois-le ou non. »

« Professeur Snape, » Corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

« Actuellement, il n'est plus professeur. Après la naissance de Rose, je me suis promené dans l'hôpital et me suis retrouvé devant sa chambre. Il est là depuis la bataille finale. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il avait été blessé ? »

« Un tas de gens a été blessé un bon nombre de fois, » dit-elle. Et Harry espéra qu'elle ne pensait pas à Ron. Elle semblait aller bien, cependant. « Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi sérieux. Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que tu lui a parlé ? »

« C'est ça le problème – je n'ai pas pu parlé avec lui parce qu'il est plongé dans un coma magique depuis qu'il a été admis. Apparemment quelqu'un lui a lancé un sort qui a fait disparaître sa langue. Aucun médicomage ne connaissant le contre-sort, et lui n'étant plus capable ni de se nourrir ni même d'avaler, ils l'ont simplement plongé dans le coma pour qu'il ne soit pas un fardeau. »

Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et continua. « C'était horrible. Ses lèvres étaient tellement sèche qu'elles étaient craquelées et ensanglantées, et sa peau était toute marbrée et presque transparente. Et il est tellement maigre. Et l'odeur ! C'est flagrant qu'ils l'ont juste laissé dans cette chambre pendant ces neuf mois sans le laver ni même changer ses robes ou ses draps ou simplement lui lancer un putain de charme de propreté ! Les guérisseurs n'ont même pas pu me dire qui était en charge de son cas – personne ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui. »

Il releva sa tête pour regarder son amie dans les yeux et sentit la triste brûlure des larmes.

Hermione répondit doucement, prudemment. « Tu as raison Harry, ça a l'air horrible. Et tu as raison d'être en colère et énervé. Mais je pensais – je veux dire, tu n'as jamais particulièrement…Est-ce que tu ne le hais pas ? »

« Je le haïssais. Vraiment. Quand j'ai vu son nom sur la porte j'ai pensé 'Cool, il mérite d'être là peu importe de quoi il souffre'. Mais après, je l'ai vu et je ne pouvais simplement plus le haïr. Je l'ai vraiment vu pour la première fois et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était un homme bon, un homme honorable. Je me suis rendu compte de tout ce qu'il a dû sacrifier pour l'ordre et que personne ne mérite un tel traitement – surtout pas lui ! C'est un foutu héro, bon sang ! »

« Je suis d'accord Harry, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu élèves la voix, » dit Hermione, jetant un œil rempli de sous-entendu vers la chambre du bébé. « La question est, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça ? »

« Et bien, j'ai fait quelques recherches dans les livres que j'ai gardé à Grimmauld Place. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'anti-sort – je n'ai même pas trouvé le sort original, en fait – mais j'ai trouvé un sort de guérison qui peut faire repousser sa langue. »

« C'est génial ! »

Harry acquiesça. « Je sais, mais il va quand même devoir passer par une longue et difficile convalescence et je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Tu ne l'as pas vu, Hermione. Je _ne peux pas_ le laisser là-bas. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de le faire transférer dans un autre hôpital, » proposa-t-elle, pensive. « Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu vas faire ? »

Harry se tortilla légèrement. « Ben, j'ai une chambre d'ami, tu sais. Et Alfonso peut travailler à temps plein pendant quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que j'ai un peu plus de temps pour la boutique. J'ai lu quelques manuels d'infirmier et d'autres trucs pour ne pas que je me trompe et…Je pense que je peux l'aider. »

Il se prépara mentalement à la tempête qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Comment pouvait-il simplement le faire, et à quoi pensait-il, et c'était tellement de responsabilités…Il fut donc profondément choqué lorsqu'Hermione ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« Oui, je parie que tu peux l'aider. » Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle ne prenne une inspiration, prête à dire quelque chose, et il fut certain que c'était maintenant qu'allait venir le 'mais'.

« Et sinon, comment _marche_ le magasin ? »

Il aurait pu l'embrasser.

XXXXXXX

Il reprit conscience et c'était comme si il était dans de l'eau épaisse. Son esprit était confus et son corps semblait ne pas vouloir lui répondre du tout. Il finit par réussir à ouvrir ses paupières.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce frénétiquement – il ne reconnaissait rien du tout. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une chambre de torture mais on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien. Il commençait à vraiment paniquer quand une voix transperça sa panique. Il ne parvint pas vraiment à comprendre les mots mais il fut capable de tourner légèrement la tête dans la direction de la voix.

Son propriétaire était assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit, affalé derrière un livre. L'homme devait lire à voix haute.

Il avait une voix familière, mais son visage était caché.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de demander quelque chose du genre 'Que se passe-t-il, par l'enfer ? ou 'Qui, pour l'amour du ciel, êtes-vous et pourquoi ne puis-je pas bouger ?' mais sa bouche, qui semblait quelque peu trop large, refusa de coopérer et tout ce qui passa ses lèvres fut un faible gémissement.

La voix s'arrêta instantanément de lire et la tête aux cheveux familiers bougea pour révéler un visage bien connu. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle torture.

Et quel était précisément le nom de ce gamin ?

« Vous êtes réveillé ! »

Severus voulait rouler des yeux et lâcher une remarque sarcastique sur le fait de constater l'évidence, ou peut être simplement poser un milliard de questions – où suis-je ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Où est ma baguette ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Une nouvelle fois, il tenta d'ouvir la bouche sans aucun succès.

« Vous ne devriez pas essayer de parler. Ça ne marchera pas. Je suis Harry. Potter. Vous vous souvenez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien sûr. Harry foutu Potter.

« Je sais que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions alors je vais faire mon possible pour y répondre sans que vous ayez à les poser. Tout d'abord, sachez que vous êtes en sécurité ici. Je sais que c'est dur, mais s'il vous plaît, essayez juste de me croire. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Oh, et 'ici' c'est ma chambre d'ami. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est toujours mieux que…Peu importe. Hmmm…Nous sommes le dix-sept Mars 1999, si vous voulez savoir. La bataille finale a eu lieu il y a neuf mois - Et on l'a gagnée, au fait. Voldemort est mort. »

Severus tenta de comprendre toutes ces informations – Neuf mois étaient passés ? Le Mage Noir était mort ? – tentant de savoir si c'était la vérité ou non, mais visiblement il y avait encore plus.

« Il semble que vous ayez été ensorcelé pendant la bataille finale – quelqu'un vous a jeté un sort qui a fait disparaitre votre langue. Par je ne sais quel moyen, vous vous êtes retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste…pas que cela vous ait servi à quelque chose. Les médicomages ne savaient pas comment vous guérir, et, et bien…c'était des guérisseurs pourris. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont ils vous ont traités et de ne pas vous avoir trouvé plus tôt. Je suis tombé sur votre chambre il y a un mois. J'ai réussi à trouver un sort pour faire repousser votre langue et vous ai emmené avec moi. »

Quelques parties firent sens. Il se souvenait avoir été heurté par un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais comment perdre sa langue pouvait-il expliquer le fait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenirs des dix derniers mois ? Que s'était-il réellement passé à Sainte Mangouste ?

Potter se remit à parler, un peu comme si il le faisait pour lui-même et pas vraiment à l'aise. « Il vous ont plongé dans un coma magique. Pendant neuf mois, ils vous ont fait dormir pour ne pas avoir à prendre soin de vous. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'ils vous ont fait – c'est de la barbarie. Comme si vous étiez une espèce d'animal. »

Sa voix était basse, mais elle semblait outragée. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Potter leva son regard vers lui. « Mais vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, et je vais faire tout mon possible pour être sûr que vous guérissiez parfaitement.

Il était toujours aussi confus et il y avait toujours autant de questions flottant dans son esprit, mais il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir à ce qu'elles étaient. Au bout d'un moment, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de se rendormir.

XXXXXX

Lorsque Severus se réveilla de nouveau, Harry était encore en train de lire. Il s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut que les yeux de Snape scannaient la pièce avec terreur, et fut rassuré après un moment quand l'homme se fut sans doute remémoré leur conversation et que la terreur disparut.

« Bonjour, » Dit Harry, tentant de paraître chaleureux, sans pour autant être agaçant. « Je sais que votre langue vous gêne toujours et qu'elle vous semble totalement étrangère mais vous allez rapidement vous y habituer. Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur et déglutir pour moi ? »

Le brun était inquiet que Snape se contente de rester allongé là et l'ignore – sincèrement, quand Snape avait-il fait quoique ce soit qu'Harry voulait ? – mais il avait vraiment besoin de savoir si l'homme avait un quelconque contrôle sur sa nouvelle langue. Finalement, il vit la pomme d'Adam de Snape bouger dans un lent mouvement de déglutition délibérée sans aucun choc ni toux ni un quelconque inconfort.

« C'est fantastique. Vous n'avez pas été capable de faire cela depuis presqu'un an, vous savez? Voudriez-vous un verre d'eau ? »

Snape ne pouvait pas répondre, bien sûr, mais Harry s'aperçut qu'il tentait de bouger son bras droit, probablement pour attraper le verre que tenait Harry. Et le regard dans les yeux de l'homme disait 'oui'.

« Vous ne pouvez sûrement pas bouger énormément. Je suis désolé pour ça, mais vous avez été dans le coma pendant un bon moment. On va vous remettre sur pied aussi vite que possible mais en attendant, je vais devoir tenir le verre, d'accord ? »

Il releva doucement la tête de Snape et la supporta de sa main droite tandis qu'il guidait le verre d'eau à ses lèvres de la gauche. Il se dit que Snape avait l'air plus reposé, ou du moins soulagé quand il eut terminé le verre entièrement. Mais cela pouvait très bien être que son imagination.

« C'est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Hmmm, est-ce que vous avez faim ? Vous ne pourrez probablement pas manger quelque chose de consistant pour le moment, mais comme vous avez démontré que vous pouviez très convenablement avaler, je pourrais vous apporter quelque chose de léger. »

Snape eut l'air intéressé par la proposition et Harry fixa son visage avec attention quant il se mit à nommer tous les aliments légers qu'il pouvait proposer. « Voyons voir, il y a de la purée de pomme de terre, de la soupe de tomate, du porridge, de la Jelly, de la glace, des céréales, du yaourt, et…C'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser. Je vais vous asseoir et ensuite je vous apporte quelque chose, ok ? »

Harry vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et redressa Snape en position assise. L'homme n'était pas vraiment assez fort pour se tenir lui-même alors Harry l'entoura d'un bras et le cala contre lui tandis qu'il arrangeait rapidement les oreillers. Snape fut capable de tenir sa tête un moment, mais il dut finalement la laisser reposer sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry ne laissa aucune pitié traverser son visage et réinstalla Snape contre les oreillers. Il ignora la gêne évidente sur le visage de son ancien professeur et quitta la pièce pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau.

Il plaça un bol sur la table de nuit, faisant attention à ce que Snape ne puisse voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur puis enchanta le plateau pour qu'il puisse tenir sur les genoux de Snape.

« Je vous ai apporté du thé et de la soupe, » et plusieurs serviettes, ajouta-t-il mentalement. « Aimeriez-vous un peu de thé d'abord ? »

Snape fixait la tasse de thé comme si c'était là la réponse à tous ses problèmes et Harry prit cela pour un oui. Lorsque la tasse fut à moitié vide, il la reposa sur le plateau et se concentra sur la soupe.

Il amena une cuillère à soupe – pas trop pleine – à la bouche de Snape et la mit dans sa bouche. Quand l'homme tenta d'avaler, un petit peu de liquide s'échappa d'un des coins de ses lèvres et coula le long de son menton. Il eut l'air mortifié.

« Oh désolé pour ça, » Dit Harry, essuyant rapidement la goutte avec une serviette. « Vous savez comme je suis maladroit – je vais essayer de faire mieux, promis. » Il regardait tout droit dans les yeux de Snape pour que ses paroles ne soient pas mal interprétées. « Je vais m'améliorer pour ça, mais vous devez juste faire avec pour l'instant, d'accord ? »

Il vit quelque chose comme de la gratitude passer sur le visage de Snape et s'attela à lui faire manger le reste de la soupe. Après qu'ils eurent terminés, et que quelques serviettes encore eurent servis, il attrapa le second bol et ôta le charme de conservation.

« Vous voulez de la glace ? » L'interrogea-t-il ? « Vanille avec de la sauce chocolat…Impossible de dire non à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Snape furent traversés par l'incertitude, l'étonnement et l'excitation, avec à côté de cela une bonne dose de suspicion, et là, de nouveau, de la gratitude. C'était vraiment incroyable de voir combien d'expressions pouvaient parcourir son visage maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Ou peut-être Harry y faisait juste bien plus attention.

* * *

_Hello._

_J'ai découvert cet auteur jeudi et je suis tombée follement amoureuse de ses écrits. Je compte les traduire tous - tous les Harry Potter - et j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_En revanche, pardonnez-moi si la correction n'est pas fantastique parce que - lol - je suis un peu...Comment dire? Bourrée - repas de famille avec vin et champagne oblige (je suis la seule avec mon popa a bien picoler) - et j'avouerais que je suis un peu dans la brume pour le moment. Mais j'ai fait mon possible. C'est surtout point de vue de la syntaxe pour la traduction que je n'ai pas fait trop attention, parce que tout me paraît bien pour le moment, mais je relirais quand j'aurais le temps - et sobre - et corrigerais si des phrases m'apparaissent un peu étrange._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, ça me fait terriblement penser aux sentiments - le reste de la fic du moins - de BE HAPPY! (d'ailleurs,c 'est l'une des phrases de Harry dans cette fic, il veut rendre Snape heureux) et j'avais vraiment envie de vous la traduire alors j'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira._

_C'est un HAPPY END - super choux avec - SPOILER - Teddy avec eux et tout - et comme TEDDY n'est jamais vraiment pris en compte, j'ai juste encore plus adoré cette histoire._

_A bientôt pour la suite et motivez-moi avec des gentilles reviews. Gros bisous._

_Blibl'  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Sans voix.

**Auteur : **Thesewarmstars

**Traductrice :** Bliblou

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic :** COMPLETE - 9 chapitres.

**Résume :** Neuf mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre Snape à Ste Mangouste, souffrant toujours des effets d'un mauvais sort. Constatant que les médicomages ne font rien pour l'aider, Harry décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'homme qu'il a appris à respecter.

**Warnings :** SS/HP slash, mention d'abus passés (viol, tentative de suicide, maltraitance)

**Disclaimer :** _« Je ne me fais aucun sous avec cette histoire »_ ( NdBlibl' : Et moi non plus en la traduisant.)

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou, ceci est IMPORTANT, je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier cette fic, mais comme cela fait déjà cinq jours que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, je me permets de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne. Cependant, si, lorsque j'aurais obtenu sa réponse, celle-ci s'avérait négative, je retirerais immédiatemment cette fic d'HP. Merci.

**SANS VOIX**

_2._

Après quelques jours, Severus était capable de rester éveillé un peu plus d'une heure. Les potions de soins et de force que Potter avait soit-disant récupéré auprès de Mme Pompresh, et que Severus avait reconnu comme étant les siennes, en étaient sans doute la cause. Il n'en avait pas pour autant compris ce qu'il faisait là, dans la maison d'Harry Potter, ou pourquoi Potter prenait tant soin de lui.

Cependant le garçon semblait réellement concerné par son bien être, et n'était sûrement pas disposé à le blesser – il aurait eu cent fois le temps de le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il se forçait donc à rester calme et à laisser les choses se faire.

Il était un Serpentard après tout, et tout semblait marcher à son avantage dans cette affaire…

Après que Potter ait eu fini de le nourrir – il y avait de moins en moins besoin de serviettes au fil du temps – il préféra ne pas se rendormir immédiatement. Il fixa Potter, un sourcil levé, souhaitant que le jeune homme le comprenne. _Que suis-je sensé faire maintenant ?_

« Hmm, je suis sûr que cela va vous sembler totalement déplacé mais je vais quand même tenter, ok ? De ce que j'en sais, les sorts de propreté ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que fde donner aux personnes concernées l'impression d'être propre, sans réellement les rendre propre. La seule chose qui rend réellement propre est un bon bain chaud. Je vous ai lancé chaque jour un charme de propreté, mais cela fait presqu'un an que vous n'avez pas eu de bain…Si vous acceptez, je pourrais vous aider à en prendre un. »

Cette proposition étonna franchement Severus. A quoi exactement pensait jouer le jeune homme ? Il était simplement hors de question qu'il laisse le fils de James Potter le voir dans une telle situation. Il allait de toute façon, sans doute, le laisser couler.

Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de penser que c'était gentil.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Je ne fais pas cela pour me moquer de vous. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, professeur. Est-ce que j'ai fait quoique ce soit jusqu'à maintenant qui a pu vous donner cette impression ? Je ne suis pas mon père. »

Le pauvre garçon avait raison, bien sûr. Il avait fait tout son possible pour préserver autant que possible la dignité de Severus. Peut-être n'était-il définitivement pas comme son père?

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous en avez envie. N'importe qui dans votre situation mourrait pour un bain après onze mois sans. Clignez une fois pour oui, ok ? »

Severus resta sans bouger pendant un moment, cherchant sur le visage de Potter une quelconque trace de moquerie. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, lentement, délibérément, une seule fois.

« Bien, ok, génial. Je vais juste m'assurer de deux-trois choses d'abord. »

Potter glissa sa main étroite sous celle de Severus et lui demanda, « serrez ma main aussi fort que vous le pouvez. »

Ils avaient déjà fait cela quelques fois. Harry acquiesça.

« Bien, bien. C'est mieux que la dernière fois. »

Ensuite, il ôta la couverture de sur les jambes de Severus et fit plier chacune. Potter prit le soin de ne regarder que son visage lorsque sa robe remonta autour de ses cuisses, avant de placer les paumes de ses mains sur les plantes des pieds de Severus. L'homme appuya contre elles avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« C'est super, vous êtes de plus en plus fort. Je vais malgré tout avoir à vous aider. Je vais vous lancer un charme d'allègement, ok ? » Severus était réellement reconnaissant du fait que Potter lui fasse savoir quand il allait l'ensorceler. Si le gamin avait juste pointé sa baguette sur lui, Severus aurait probablement été terrifié. Lorsque le charme fut lancé, Potter saisit l'un des bras de Severus pour le placer sur ses épaules et l'aida à sortir du lit.

C'était la première fois qu'il en sortait, et cela lui sembla étrange d'être de nouveau debout. Étrange, mais bien. Il bougea ses pieds en fonction des pas que faisaient Potter, même si il savait que cela n'aidait en rien. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle de bain, Potter pointa sa baguette sur la baignoire et celle-ci se remplit instantanément.

« Je vais enlever votre chemise de nuit d'abord. » Potter le prit par la taille et le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de faire passer le vêtement pas dessus sa tête. Avant que Severus ait réellement pu se sentir embarrassé d'être assis nu, Potter le porta, un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, et le déposa gentiment dans l'eau, s'assurant que sa tête était confortablement installée sur le bord de la baignoire.

Potter gardait son regard uniquement fixé sur son visage, mais il n'avait en aucun cas l'air mal à l'aise ou par trop inquiet de regarder ailleurs. Severus se relaxa légèrement.

« Vos cheveux ont besoin d'être lavé, comme le reste de votre corps. Ou peut-être souhaitez-vous rester un moment allongé dans l'eau et vous reposer un peu ? Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? »

Le sentiment d'être dans l'eau était fantastique, et aussi longtemps qu'il en ressortait propre, Severus ne prêtait pas grande attention à l'ordre des choses. Il haussa les épaules autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Ok alors…Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez si je vous lave d'abord les cheveux ? C'est d'accord si je lance un sort d'imperturbabilité sur votre visage ? Je ne veux pas que vous ayez de l'eau dans les yeux ou que vous buviez la tasse, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Le charme fut lancé, et Snape se laissa envahir par les vapeurs chaudes et l'eau clapotant contre sa nuque, ainsi que par les doigts plein de shampoing massant ses cheveux, pas une fois, mais deux, avant qu'une autre substance ne vienne s'ajouter, que Potter nomma 'après-shampoing'.

Ensuite, il y eut un doux tissu à l'odeur de noix de coco et de citron parcourant ses bras et ses jambes et partout ; Potter n'oublia pas un endroit, sans s'attarder nulle part. En fait, il était juste très professionnel sur tout cela. C'était encore bizarre, bien sûr, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire, et c'était l'attitude de Potter qui en était la cause. Quand avait-il autant grandi ?

Lorsqu'il fut visiblement propre, Potter fit évacuer l'eau et se tourna vers lui avec une énorme, épaisse serviette beige. Il fut enroulé dedans et fut porté hors de la baignoire puis placé sur le bord de la cuve, où Potter s'appliqua à le sécher. « Les sorts de séchage m'ont toujours filé des démangeaisons, pas vous ? » Expliqua-t-il. Severus fut ensuite habillé d'un T-shirt propre et lui furent présentés deux paquets fermés de boxers et slips.

Au bout d'un moment, Potter eut l'air embarrassé. Severus en fut presque reconnaissant, après qu'il se fut tant demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec le garçon.

« Vous…heu…n'en aviez pas à l'hôpital et je ne voulais pas supposer telle ou telle chose. J'aurais dû vous demander plus tôt, mais…Mouais… » Il tendit brusquement les deux paquets sous le nez de Severus, l'un dans sa main droite, l'autre dans sa gauche, pour qu'il puisse les examiner. Il y avait soit des slips blancs unis, soit des boxers noirs. Il fixa intensément le paquet de Boxers et fut bientôt vêtu d'une paire et reconduit jusqu'à son lit.

Il savait que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Potter prenait soin de lui maintenant, mais c'était différent. Il sentit qu'il devait lui dire merci pour tout ça. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas.

« Tout va bien, professeur ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Potter. « Ah oui. Je suppose que vous n'êtes plus mon professeur. Monsieur ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le sourcil se leva.

« Ok. Comment suis-je supposé vous appelez alors – Mr Snape ? »

Il reçut une grimace en réponse.

« Bon et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? » s'interrogea Harry, l'air agacé. « A part…S-Severus ? » Tenta-t-il de proposer.

Severus fit disparaître son air renfrogné et Potter rayonna comme si Noël était arrivé en avance. Peut-être pourrait-il le remercier, après tout.

« Merci Severus, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Et quand vous pourrez à nouveau parler, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry. »

XXXXXXX

La semaine suivante passa dans une routine monotone.

Harry lisait pour lui et lui amenait du thé. Il le nourrissait, de nourriture de plus en plus consistante comme du roast-beef ou des morceaux de poires. Plusieurs potions lui étaient administrées. Il avait eu un nouveau bain, également. Harry lui avait parlé de la petite Rose, et de qui avait survécu à la dernière bataille, et qui n'en était pas revenu vivant, et comment, lorsqu'il était encore à St Mangouste, sa maison de Spinner's End avait brûlé jusqu'aux fondations. Le ministre en avait conclu à une affaire de vandalisme, sans supsects.

« Vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux ces temps-ci, et je me demandais si cela vous poserait un problème si je passais mes matinées au magasin. » Lui annonça Harry un matin après le petit déjeuner.

Snape – Severus, se corrigea-t-il mentalement – le regarda fixement. Était-il possible qu'il n'ai jamais parlé de la boutique ?

« Oh, je suppose que je ne vous l'avait pas dit, cet appartement est situé au dessus d'un magasin. Mon magasin. Son nom est ' _Pousse-tout' - _une boutique de fleurs, essentiellement. La plupart de mes clients sont des Moldus, mais je vends quelques ingrédients pour potions aussi. Ça me suffit et ça marche bien, et j'aime ça. Alfonso a bien géré les choses durant ces deux derniers mois, mais il est vraiment supposé n'être qu'un temps partiel. Donc, moui…si vous pensez que vous pouvez vous en sortir, je pensais recommencer à passer mes matinées à la boutique. »

Harry pointa la pile de différents livres – sorciers et moldus, romans ou nouvelles – qu'il venait de poser sur la table de nuit. « Je sais que vous ne pourrez sûrement pas tenir ou tourner les pages tout de suite mais je peux les faire tenir et jeter un charme pour qu'elles se tournent d'elles-même lorsque vous tapoterez dessus. Est-ce que en voudriez un ? »

Harry attendit que Severus ait lu les titres. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la raison, mais il était terriblement nerveux à l'idée de le laisser seul tous les matins. Que se passerait-il si quelque chose tournait mal ?

Severus déplia deux de ses doigts.

« Le deuxième de la pile ? »

Harry l'installa avec son livre et se figea, ne souhaitant vraiment pas le quitter. Après quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il devenait ridicule.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, quoique ce soit, même si cela semble totalement dérisoire, appuyez trois fois là-dessus, d'accord ? » Dit-il, faisant un geste en arc-de-cercle pour conjurer un pendentif au bout d'un long cordon. Il le fit passer autour du cou de Severus et désigna le pendentif.

« Ici, trois fois. Pour n'importe quelle raison. Je serais de retour pour le déjeuner. »

XXXXXXXX

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus était occupé à lire l'un de ses livres tandis qu'Harry travaillait à la boutique pour la matinée lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Dans le bref moment entre les coups et l'ouverture de la porte, Severus se dit que c'était sûrement Harry qui était revenu. Il s'inquiéta du fait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quoique ce soit lui était arrivé. Il se demanda ensuite si Harry n'avait pas simplement oublié de lui dire quelque chose. Il ressentit même un bref pincement – de quoi ? D'espoir ? – quand il se dit qu'Harry avait peut-être finalement décidé de prendre sa matinée pour rester avec lui.

Il se sentit idiot et tenta de ne pas paraître déçu quand Hermione Granger entra.

« Bonjour, Professeur. Me permettez-vous d'entrer ? Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre lecture. »

Il lui offrit un faible hochement de tête et elle s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit. La chaise d'Harry.

« Harry m'a dit que vous alliez beaucoup mieux, et j'étais vraiment heureuse de l'entendre. Je, hm, j'espère que vous allez bien ce matin. »

Il la fixa sans bouger un moment, mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise alors il acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« Super. Je pensais juste, vous savez, que vous aimeriez voir de nouveaux visages. Je pense que je deviendrais folle si je devais passer ma vie avec Harry comme vous le faites, même s'il est mon meilleur ami. Je sais que vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment beaucoup aimé mais vous devez savoir qu'il se donne beaucoup de mal pour vous aider. »

Il se renfrogna et hocha la tête. Oui, il savait. Il était là pour le constater chaque jour. Et il n'avait toujours pas discerné les motivations d'Harry, mais il était parfaitement conscient de tous les efforts que le jeune homme faisait pour l'aider dans sa guérison.

« Enfin bref. Je pensais juste que vous aimeriez savoir quelques petites choses dont Harry ne vous a sûrement pas parlé. »

Elle lui raconta donc ce qu'il en était de la politique actuelle, et du ministère en général. Elle lui apprit également que la reconstruction de Poudlard était à présent presque terminée, de quelle façon le nouveau directeur avait pris les choses en mains et que le professeur de Potion qui le remplaçait était incompétent. Elle lui parla aussi de sa fille Rose. Ensuite elle commença à lui expliquer à quel point elle était triste que Weasley ne puisse jamais connaître Rose, et comme elle se sentait seule. La chose dont il fut sûr ensuite est qu'elle pleurait.

« Oh, je suis désolé, Professeur, » Sanglota-t-elle, couvrant son visage d'une main. « Je ne comptais vraiment pas me mettre à pleurer, c'est juste…C'est tellement injuste ! »

Severus ne sut honnêtement pas ce qui lui prit mais il ressentit au fond de lui le besoin de la réconforter. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait et attira la fine main de la jeune femme sur son genou, couvert de la sienne.

Elle le dévisagea, complètement choqué.

Est-ce que tout le monde pensait honnêtement qu'il n'avait pas de cœur ? Il pressa sa main brièvement. Il comprenait un cœur brisé. Il comprenait le regret. Granger avait beau être Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle n'en avait pas moins perdu son amoureux, le père de son enfant, et elle méritait sans aucun doute n'importe quel petit réconfort qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

XXXXXXXX

Une semaine après, Severus se nourrissait seul avec plus ou moins de difficultés, et même s'il ne pouvait pas encore bien marcher, il bougeait avec beaucoup plus de facilités. Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans sa chambre au retour du travail cette après-midi là, il décida qu'il était grand temps.

« Je vous ai apporté quelque chose, Severux, » Annonça-t-il, et il tendit à l'homme un petit carnet et un stylo à bille. « Vous semblez vous débrouiller bien mieux avec vos mains, et je me suis dit que vous seriez sans doute capable d'écrire. Maintenant, vous pouvez me dire toutes les choses que je fais mal, comme le fait qu'en réalité vous détestez les carottes ou que vous prenez le thé avec deux sucres et qu'il y a des bosses dans le lit. »

Severus prit le carnet et le stylo et Harry sourit. Il pourrait à présent, réellement communiquer. En fait, Severus était déjà en train d'écrire quelque chose. Quand il eut finit, il tourna le cahier vers Harry afin qu'il puisse lire.

*_Les carottes ne me posent pas de problèmes. En général, je ne prends __aucun__ sucre dans mon thé. Le lit est bon.*_

Il ajouta quelque chose d'autre sur la page et la présenta de nouveau à Harry.

*_Merci, Harry.*_

Harry secoua vaguement sa main. « Ne me remerciez pas, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. »

_*Pas pour le carnet, imbécile.*_

Harry, qui avait bien compris dés le début ce que Severus voulait dire, éclata de rire.

_*Par l'enfer, qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ?*_

« Rien, rien. »Répondit Harry en reprenant son souffle. « C'est juste agréable de vous voir de retour. Votre ton tranchant me manquait – heum, vos commentaires sarcastiques. Désolé. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez savoir en particuliers ? »

*_Où est ma baguette ?*_

« Oh, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Je suppose que non. Elle est sous votre oreiller. C'est là où je mets la mienne, et je me suis dit que vous voudriez l'avoir près de vous. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié de vous le dire. Allez-vous être capable de vous en servir ? »

_*Les sorts informulés ne sont pas mon fort. Malgré tout, je serais sans doute capable de lancer des sorts mineurs.*_

« Tant mieux, je suis heureux d'entendre ça. »

Severus écrivit à nouveau puis tendit de manière plus hésitante le carnet vers Harry.

_*Je préfère l'avoir sous mon oreiller également.*_

Harry lui sourit.

_*Et maintenant, où est mon repas ? Est-ce que je suis condamné à mourir de faim ?*_

_

* * *

_

_**TBC...**(Et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai répondu à la plupart mais je suis short niveau temps donc je n'ai pas terminé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce deuxième chapitre, qui est trop mignon de mon point de vue - mais moins que le prochain.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Sans voix - Speechless

**Auteur : **Thesewarmstars -

**Traductrice :** Bliblou

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic :** COMPLETE - 9 chapitres.

**Résume :** Neuf mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre Snape à Ste Mangouste, souffrant toujours des effets d'un mauvais sort. Constatant que les médicomages ne font rien pour l'aider, Harry décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'homme qu'il a appris à respecter.

**Warnings :** SS/HP slash, mention d'abus passés (viol, tentative de suicide, maltraitance)

**Disclaimer :** _« Je ne me fais aucun sous avec cette histoire »_ ( NdBlibl' : Et moi non plus en la traduisant.)

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou, ceci est IMPORTANT, je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier cette fic, mais comme cela fait déjà cinq jours que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, je me permets de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne. Cependant, si, lorsque j'aurais obtenu sa réponse, celle-ci s'avérait négative, je retirerais immédiatemment cette fic d'HP. Merci.

**SANS VOIX**

_3._

Severus était étalé tel un tas informe au milieu du hall, tentant désespéremment de ne pas se sentir idiot. La douleur émanant de sa tête et à chaque extrémité de son corps le distrayait quelque peu, mais considérant la façon dont il en était arrivé là, il ne pourrait sûrement pas faire disparaître le sentiment d'avoir été un imbécile de si tôt.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était capable de marcher à travers le hall jusqu'aux toilettes par lui-même (enfin) et le charme qui vidait périodiquement sa vessie et ses intestins avait ainsi pu être défait. Tout allait donc bien jusqu'à quelques minutes plus tôt.

On ne pouvait pas réellement lui reprocher le fait de s'être réveillé avec une érection matinale pour la première fois depuis avant la bataille finale – un bon moment avant elle, en fait.

Cachant son trouble, il était parvenu à quelque peu se calmer en prenant son petit déjeuner mais la sensation se faisait toujours sentir lorsqu'Harry l'avait quitté pour aller travailler. Il s'était alors dit que cela n'avait rien de grave s'il prenait avantage de la situation et se faisait un peu de bien pour quelques instants.

Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais ses attentes, finalement, avaient été loin d'être comblées. Et cela avait été loin d'être aussi satisfaisant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Honnêtement, cela ne l'était jamais.

A bien y réfléchir, il aurait dû anticiper le fait qu'il allait se sentir encore plus léthargique et faible que d'habitude après s'être masturbé dans les toilettes. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus prudent en ressortant, et peut-être alors, n'aurait-il pas trébuché contre le chambranle de la porte, percuté la table dans le hall puis roulé sur le sol.

Il fit une dernière tentative pour se remettre droit et finalement se rendit à l'inévitable. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry l'avait placé autour de son cou, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'au pendant et tapota trois fois prudemment.

Du bruit pouvant aisément s'apparenter à une horde d'hippopotames se fit entendre dans les escaliers avant qu'Harry n'apparaisse à l'entrée du hall, reprenant son souffle.

« Severus, que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Harry, s'agenouillant au côté de Severus. « Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais vous ramener dans votre lit, d'accord ? »

Ensuite, à la surprise de Severus, Harry ne lui lança pas de sort de lévitation mais l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, puis le fit basculer dans ses bras comme si Severus était un enfant et le porta jusqu'à son lit.

Alors qu'Harry soignait sa cheville blessée, lui faisait avaler une potion pour sa tête et le bordait, le sentiment d'avoir été un idiot fini s'évanouit doucement. Et quand, au lieu de le réprimander et de repartir en bas, Harry repoussa une mèche de cheveux de sur son front et s'installa sur sa chaise pour lire à voix haute, il disparut complètement et fut remplacé par une sensation de chaleur et de contentement que Severus ne parvint pas vraiment à identifier. Peut-être était-ce simplement ainsi que l'on se sentait lorsque quelqu'un prenait soin de vous.

XXXXXXX

Harry marchait le long des couloirs de St. Mangouste avec un mélange d'excitation et d'impatience. Il avait enfin trouvé un sort pour donner à Snape une nouvelle langue, mais que se passerait-il si ce n'était pas le bon sort ? Ou s'il se trompait dans le charme ? Que ferait-il si les guérisseurs ne permettaient pas à Snape de quitter l'hôpital ou simplement s'il l'empêchait de lancer le sort ?

Bien trop tôt, il atteignit la chambre de Snape. La porte était déjà ouverte et il semblait qu'il y avait un nombre de personnes bien supérieur à la moyenne à l'intérieur. La plupart des occupants étaient agités sans pour autant paraître particulièrement inquiet.

« Bien, quel heure ? » demanda l'un deux aux autres.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus fort. 'L'heure ? L'heure de quoi ?' Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua que la poitrine de Snape ne bougeait plus du tout, ni aucune autre partie de son corps. Doux Merlin, était-il en train de prononcer l'heure de sa mort ?

« Non, attendez ! » Cria-t-il, attirant les regards curieux des Guérisseurs alors qu'ils le remarquaient pour la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on attende ? Ce type est mort, » lui dit un jeune Médicomage.

Harry se rua sur le lit de Snape. Il devait le toucher, lui crier dessus, le forcer à se réveiller. « Non, il ne peut pas être mort, il ne peut pas. »

« Bien sûr qu'il peut, mec. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à faire. Le monde se portera bien mieux sans lui, si vous voulez mon avis. Saloperie de Mangemort.»

« J'en ai quelque chose à faire. J'en ai quelque à faire ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas mourir. S'il te plaît, Severus…S'il te plaît, s'il te plait. »

Quelque chose saisit alors Harry par les épaules et le secoua, et il se réveilla dans un cri.

« Severus ? » Demanda Harry. Cela lui ressemblait sans doute et, oui, l'odeur était la sienne aussi. Il lança ses bras autour de l'homme, sanglotant.

« Oh Seigneur, Severus, ils disaient que vous étiez mort ! Ils vous avaient juste laissé mourir. Je suis arrivé et vous étiez déjà mort. C'était trop tard, vous étiez mort ! » Balbutiait Harry à travers ses larmes.

Il sentit Severus attraper l'une de ses mains et la guider sur sa poitrine, la tenant là. Constatant les battements de cœur stable, Harry parvint lentement à se reprendre. Lorsqu'il fut finalement parvenu à calmer sa respiration, il se recula suffisamment pour pouvoir voir le visage de Severus.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Vous êtes en vie. Vous êtes toujours en vie. Désolé de vous avoir réveillé – j'ai du oublier de mettre un sort de silence. Et désolé pour, vous savez, la crise d'hystérie. » Lâcha Harry en détournant les yeux.

Severus secoua la tête et sortit son carnet de la poche de sa robe de chambre. D'un mouvement de la main, Harry alluma une bougie afin de lire le mot.

_*Ne vous excusez pas.*_

« Est-ce que vous faites des cauchemars ? Je n'ai rien noté depuis que vous êtes ici mais comme vous êtes plutôt épuisé ces temps-ci, avec votre guérison et tout…Mais avec tout ce par quoi vous êtes passé, je ne peux pas imaginer que vous n'en ayez pas. »

_*J'en ai.*_

Harry pensa à ses rêves les plus récurrents – la bataille finale, les gens morts, le sang et les cris et le noir. « Est-ce que ça va aller mieux, un jour ? »

_*D'après mon expérience, les vieux cauchemars sont simplement remplacés par les nouveaux. Mais cela peut allier mieux, au bout d'un moment. Vous êtes un jeune homme résistant, et vous avez toute votre vie devant vous.*_

« Merci, je pense que je me sens mieux maintenant,» dit Harry, et Severus se releva pour partir. Avant qu'il n'ait fermé la porte, Harry le rappela, « Vous aussi, vous savez. Vous aussi. »

XXXXXX

Harry entendit la faible musique de la sonnette de la boutique et rangea le livre qu'il était en train de lire en attendant de nouveaux clients.

« Hey, Harry ! J'ai eu ton message, » Entendit-il alors que son ancien camarade de classe apparaissait devant lui, sortant un certain nombre de boîtes rétrécies de ses poches.

« Salut Neville, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« La maison Verte va parfaitement bien, » répondit Neville, avant de sourire comme s'il s'apprêtait à sortir une bonne blague. « Hermione m'a dit que Snape vivait chez toi. »

« Ouaip, il est là, » rétorqua Harry, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.

Le visage de Neville se décomposa. « Je croyais qu'elle plaisantait ! »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que fout le bâtard graisseux chez toi ? »

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, il a été blessé pendant la bataille finale, et les guérisseurs ne faisaient pas leur boulot le concernant. Je l'ai donc ramené ici pour qu'il puisse guérir correctement. » Expliqua Harry, laissant poindre son irritation. « Et ce n'est pas un bâtard ! »

Neville frissonna. « Mais Harry ! Ça doit être une torture de l'avoir autour de toi tout le temps, dans ta propre maison. Cet homme est le diable en personne ! »

« Severus est l'homme le plus honorable que je connaisse, et il mérite une putain de médaille ! Et tu sais quoi, j'apprécie vraiment sa compagnie, » Cria Harry, absolument furieux. Il savait que Neville avait toujours eu une terreur irrationnelle pour le professeur de Potion, mais c'était trop.

Harry vit les yeux de Neville se remplir de crainte et il se demanda si son expression était réellement si terrifiante que cela. Il s'aperçut ensuite que le regard de Neville n'était pas dirigé sur lui, mais par-dessus son épaule. Laissant les paquets rétrécis sur le comptoir, il lâcha un couinement et s'enfuit. Harry se retourna pour voir Severus à la porte, les yeux plissés.

« Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, jetant silencieusement un sort à Neville pour ses insultes insensées.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé pour ça. Vous ne devriez pas prêter attention à ce qu'il a dit – vous l'effrayez juste énormément et il a agit comme un abruti. »

Severus le fixa curieusement, et pendant un moment Harry pensa qu'il allait tendre le bras vers lui. Cependant il ne fit que secouer la tête très lentement, comme s'il tentait de rendre ses idées claires, et tendit une note.

_*Vous avez un appel par cheminette.*_

XXXXXX

Severus s'assit sur son lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'Harry avait dit plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté pour se rendre au travail.

« Je ne vais pas insister pour que vous _me_ parliez, bien sûr, pas avant que vous ne soyez prêt. Mais il est peut-être temps, vous savez, de commencer à vous…entraîner. »

Il savait qu'Harry avait raison. Il savait que s'il avait la moindre intention de recommencer à parler correctement il allait être obligé de commencer quelque part.

Plus important encore, s'il comptait faire plus de magie qu'un simple _Lumos, _ou un _Accio _informulé qui lui permettait seulement de soulever des choses légères et à moins de trois mètres de lui, ou encore un faible charme de chaleur, il allait être obligé de recommencer à parler.

Il ne l'aurait pas dit à voix haute même s'il l'avait pu, mais il était effrayé. Et si la parole ne lui venait plus jamais naturellement ? Et si sa voix sonnait totalement différente de ce qu'elle était avant ? Il savait qu'il devait essayer, mais il ne supporterait pas d'avoir une voix d'imbécile heureux, même si personne d'autre que lui n'était là pour l'entendre.

Son nom, juste son nom. Il dirait son nom, sans s'attendre à ce que cela ressemble à ce dont il se souvenait. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

« Thevenuh Thanp. »

Il eut envie de se cacher sous terre. Par l'enfer, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie.

Il n'ouvrirait plus jamais la bouche.

XXXXXX

Ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine pour le déjeuner. Harry mâchouillait son sandwich en tentant de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour aborder le sujet dont il se retenait de parler depuis trop longtemps.

« Bon, Severus, » Commença Harry, ensuite il prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour gagner un peu de temps. Ce n'était pas bien – il devait juste le dire.

« Vous êtes pratiquement guéri maintenant. Avez-vous pensé à ce que vous aimeriez faire ? Retourner à Poudlard, peut-être ? Je suis sûr que la directrice serait ravie de vous accueillir.»

La bouche de Severus se tordit en un sourire en coin et il secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que vous appréciez enseigner. Malgré cela, je suis certain que vous aimez préparer des potions. Est-ce que vous aimeriez travailler pour l'un de ses gros laboratoire, faire des recherches ?

Severus pencha sa tête sur le côté comme s'il considérait la chose, mais secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un supérieur vous disant quoi faire, hein ? » Dit Harry, espérant insérer un peu de légèreté dans la conversation.

_*Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de cela. Je suis, comme vous l'avez dit, presque guéri. Je devrais pouvoir être hors de votre espace vital dés que j'aurais trouvé un autre endroit pour vivre. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter de mon bien être dans le futur. *_

Un relativement puissant 'NON !' échappa des lèvres d'Harry avait qu'il n'ait pu se retenir. « Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que vous partiez. » Harry grimaça intérieurement à ses mots. Severus l'observait comme s'il lui était poussé des cornes. Ce n'était pas sorti comme il le voulait.

« Je veux dire que vous êtes le bienvenu ici et que vous pouvez y rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. » Voilà, c'était mieux.

« En fait, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que je vendais des ingrédients de potions ? Et bien, je continue à recevoir des gens qui me demandent si je fais des potions. » Il roula des yeux face à l'expression de Severus. « Je sais. Manifestement ils ne m'ont jamais vu près d'un chaudron, hein ? Mais je pensais que vous pourriez, seulement si vous le voulez, bien sûr, préparer quelques unes des potions les plus populaires pour les vendre à la boutique. Je n'ai jamais vraiment utilisé l'arrière salle du magasin et je pense que ce n'est pas un mauvais endroit pour installer un laboratoire. »

_*pour payer ma pension, en fait ?*_

« Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je pensais. » Pourquoi cette conversation devait-elle s'enfoncer à chaque instant ? Il voulais juste disparaître sous la table et y rester caché.

« Je pensais juste que vous pourriez apprécier cela, c'est tout, » dit-il d'une petite voix. « Et bien sûr, vous garderez les profits pour chacune de vos potions. Vous ne me devez rien.»

_*Vous pensiez que je pourrais apprécier ?*_ Écrivit Severus, scrutant Harry.

« Et bien, oui, » Répondit Harry, combattant la gêne qui menaçait d'envahir son visage. « Les seules fois où je vous ai vu l'air vraiment heureux, c'était quand vous étiez en train de faire des potions, et quand vous parlez de potions c'est comme si tout ce qu'il y avait autour de vous n'avait plus d'importance – toute la douleur et les questions et les étudiants idiots. Ça se voyait sur votre visage, Severus. Cela vous rendait heureux. Alors oui, j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez. »

Après un long moment de silence, pendant lequel le désir d'Harry de ramper sous la table devint de plus en plus fort, il obtint une réponse.

_*Oui, je pense que j'apprécierais aussi.*_

_

* * *

_

_**TBC...**Merci pour vos reviews. Je n'y répondrais plus, je n'ai plus le temps - étude oblige - alors vous faites ce que vous voulez, si vous voulez m'en laisser - pour m'envoyer des fleurs, en envoyer à l'auteur, ou simplement faire poids dans la balance si jamais elle ne me donne pas l'autorisation de publier - vous pouvez, mais si vous ne voulez pas vraiment, rien ne vous y oblige. Je traduis de gaîté de cœur alors c'est comme vous voulez!  
_

_Gros bisous et à la prochaine._

_Blibl'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Sans voix - Speechless

**Auteur : **Thesewarmstars -

**Traductrice :** Bliblou

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic :** COMPLETE - 9 chapitres.

**Résume :** Neuf mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre Snape à Ste Mangouste, souffrant toujours des effets d'un mauvais sort. Constatant que les médicomages ne font rien pour l'aider, Harry décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'homme qu'il a appris à respecter.

**Warnings :** SS/HP slash, mention d'abus passés (viol, tentative de suicide, maltraitance)

**Disclaimer :** _« Je ne me fais aucun sous avec cette histoire »_ ( NdBlibl' : Et moi non plus en la traduisant.)

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou, ceci est IMPORTANT, je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier cette fic, mais comme cela fait déjà cinq jours que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, je me permets de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne. Cependant, si, lorsque j'aurais obtenu sa réponse, celle-ci s'avérait négative, je retirerais immédiatemment cette fic d'HP. Merci.

**SANS VOIX**

**_4._  
**

Severus était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait chaque jour devant la cheminée du salon. La table à ses côtés était ensevelie sous une pile de manuels de potions et il était occupé à lister ce que les sorciers et sorcières auraient le plus d'intérêt à acheter chez un fleuriste. Jusqu'ici, il avait retenu une potion de Nutrition pour Plante qui les rendraient feuillues, bien vertes et brillantes, ainsi que quelques unes des potions les communes comme de la Pimentine ou de la crème pour les blessures. Pendant ce temps, Harry était abordé par les comptes de la semaine pour la boutique, blottit dans un coin du canapé.

Le doute et la suspicion ne cessaient d'envahir l'esprit de Severus depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, à la charge de 'étudiant qui l'avait haït plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait retourné dans sa tête encore et encore la situation en cherchant une explication logique au fait que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ne faisait pas que l'aider dans sa guérison, mais était également _gentil_ avec lui. Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant rien trouvé de probant et son seuil de tolérance de patience était en train de s'épuiser. Peut-être était-il temps de lancer une attaque direct.

_*Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?*_

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je sais que je pourrais lancer un charme sur le registre pour qu'il fasse les comptes lui-même, mais je trouve relaxant de le faire moi-même. »

Severus roula des yeux. _*Pas ça, andouille.*_

« Et bien quoi, alors ? »Demanda Harry, levant les yeux de son livre de compte.

Il détestait le fait de devoir mettre des mots sur cela – la situation n'était-elle pas suffisamment flagrante ?

_*M'aider.*_

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit – le personnel de St Mangouste vous ignorait complètement. Auriez-vous préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir accepter un peu d'aide de ma part ? »

_*Bien sûr que non. Mais vous avez fait bien plus que vous inquiétez seulement de ma survie. Vous êtes polie, courtois. Et votre honneur de Gryffondor n'est sûrement pas responsable de cela. Répondez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?*_

« Rien, » répondit Harry, se renfrognant. « Je veux juste que vous soyez heureux. »

_*Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens.*_

« Ce n'est pas sensé avoir un sens ! Mon Dieu, Severus, n'avez-vous jamais eu d'ami auparavant ? »

Ces mots stoppèrent Severus dans sa course. Qu'est-ce que cela venait faire dans la conversation ? Le gosse pensait-il qu'ils étaient amis ? Il réfléchit à la question d'Harry.

Une fois, il y avait bien longtemps, il avait pensé qu'il avait un ami. Simeon Maverick était de la même année que lui et il était la coqueluche de Serpentard. Mais il n'en était pas pour autant arrogant – comme, par exemple, la coqueluche des Gryffondors. Non, il était réellement un garçon bien, inquiet de faire participer à une bataille explosive ou à une tournée de Bierraubeure toutes les personnes qui souhaitaient se joindre à eux. Severus savait que ses camarades supportaient sa présence uniquement à cause de Simeon, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Tout avait changé en Novembre de sa troisième année. Il était debout tôt pour le brunch du dimanche matin et était assis avec Simeon et Alexandre, le seul autre étudiant de leur année qui s'inquiétait de se lever tôt même le dimanche, comme les autres jours. Les deux garçons avaient échangés un regard et Alexandre s'était excusé pour aller aux toilettes. Simon s'était ensuite tourné vers lui avec une expression sérieuse inhabituelle qui aurait dû le mettre sur ses gardes. Mais il ne s'était pas méfié, et la conversation qui avait suivi l'avait prit complètement par surprise.

« Écoute, Severus. Je pense que tu es un type bien et tout, et ne sois pas offensé, je t'en pries, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tu ne trainais plus avec nous. »

Severus avait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit à part cligner des yeux pour un moment. « Heu, d'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Ça l'est. Alexandre et moi sommes venus ici ensemble, évidemment, donc ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Maintenant ? Oui, bien sûr. Je vais juste – je vais juste aller m'asseoir là-bas dans ce cas, d'accord ? » Il avait eu besoin de toute sa volonté pour forcer ses jambes raides à le porter tout au bout de la table, là où personne ne s'asseyait jamais. Il s'était effondré sur le banc et avait fixé ses mains posées sur la table, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si terrible.

C'était peut être ce qui s'était passé deux semaines plus tôt avec Lucius. Merlin seul savait à quel point Severus se détestait pour cela. Mais quand Lucius l'avait dépassé dans le couloir quelques jours après l'incident et avait gentiment caressé la joue de Severus avec le dos de sa main, il s'était ensuite rué jusqu'à la chambre de Simeon, des larmes plein les yeux, lui avouant ce qui s'était passé le week-end précédent et Simeon l'avait réconforté. S'il comptait vraiment rompre les liens avec Severus, il aurait très bien pu le faire à ce moment-là.

Mais peut-être que Lucius l'avait menacé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas assez qu'il ait volé la dernière petite parcelle d'innocence qui restait à Severus…et se soit enfoncé en lui (et il ne voulait pas penser à cette situation en _d'autres termes_), il avait également décidé de lui enlever la seule personne dans l'école à ne pas le considérer avec dégoût. Mais pourtant Simeon avait toujours été le seul Serpentard à sembler immunisé contre le charme et les menaces du septième année aux cheveux blond. Il semblait réellement peu probable qu'il ait laissé Lucius l'influencer.

Il était possible alors, que cela ait un rapport avec les évènements de la semaine passée. Mardi soir, un préfet avait trouvé Severus dans le laboratoire de potion, au dernier stade de la préparation de la potion de Mort Instantané. Afin de convaincre le directeur et le représentant de sa maison qu'il ne comptait pas assassiner quelqu'un, il avait été forcé d'admettre que la potion était pour lui. La seule chose qu'il en avait tiré avait été un allé direct pour Ste Mangouste, où il avait passé les quatre jours suivants à se maudire pour s'être fait prendre. Il avait été finalement libéré l'après-midi précédente, et il n'avait revu Simeon que ce matin.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce rien de cela. Peut-être Simeon avait-il simplement atteint son seuil de tolérance concernant le garçon maladroit, pauvre, sarcastique, dégoûtant et obsédé par les potions que personne n'aimait de toute façon. Peut-être avait-il finalement réalisé que Severus ne méritait simplement pas l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Peu importe la raison, Severus n'aurait pu réellement l'en blâmer.

Alors il s'était fermé plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait passé le reste de sa scolarité à manger et étudier seul. Les quatre terreurs de Gryffondors s'étant aperçu qu'il n'avait plus la protection de Simeon, l'avaient harcelés et humiliés sans merci pendant les quatre années suivante.

Avait-il jamais eu d'ami?

Severus secoua la tête pour dire 'non', évitant le regard d'Harry et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans avoir l'air de fuir.

XXXXXXX

La pièce était petite, mais adéquate pour en faire un laboratoire. C'était sans doute plus qu'il ne méritait, alors il n'était pas prêt de s'en plaindre. Ce matin, il travaillait sur une potion pour la douleur.

Severus soupira presque. Après être resté si longtemps loin d'un chaudron, c'était juste terriblement bien – terriblement _bon_ –de recommencer à pratiquer son art. Pour lui, concocter des potions n'était pas une science, comme le supposait tant de simples d'esprit du peuple, mais un art. On pouvait suivre à la lettre les instructions avec la précision d'un métronome, jamais la potion n'en ressortirait de la même manière que la précédente. Pas que la plupart des imbéciles au dehors auraient été capable de faire la différence, mais pour Severus, c'était flagrant. Si l'on désirait une potion parfaite, il fallait faire ses propres ajustements.

Il avait déjà ajouté 0,4 grammes de figues flétries en plus par rapport à la recette original, du fait de l'humidité ambiante qui était plus basse que d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas qu'il suivait la recette, bien sûr, mais il l'avait parfaitement mémorisée. La surface de la potion, nota-t-il, n'avait pas exactement le reflet d'opale qu'elle aurait dû avoir à ce stade donc il baissa de 2,5 °C la température, et doubla la dose de Belladone, avant de jeter une touche de poudre d'or dans le chaudron.

Voilà. Bien mieux.

Il ressentit une présence dans la pièce et la tranquillité induite par la préparation de sa potion s'évapora. Il se tourna vers la porte, le regard noir, mais Harry, qui avait l'air d'être là depuis un moment, appuyé contre le chambranle, ne fit que sourire.

_*Et bien ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?*_L'interrogea Severus. Harry, toutefois, ne répondit pas à la question.

« Vous êtes vraiment bon pour faire des potions.»

Si Severus n'avait pas été aussi doué pour contrôler ses émotions ou maîtriser ses expressions, il aurait pu hoqueter. Heureusement, il n'avait aucune difficulté à retenir son calme, pour un temps.

_*Bien sûr que je suis bon. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je le ferais si souvent sinon ?* _répliqua-t-il avec un regard parfaitement sérieux.

Harry attendit deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Quelque chose en Severus le fit presque sourire en retour, mais il se retint.

Quand Harry se calma, il dit, « Et bien si vous espérez que les clients aient un coup de foudre et tombent amoureux de vous, faites en sorte qu'ils fassent leurs achats avant que vous ne les laissiez vous emmener au lit…Le déjeuner est dans une demi-heure, coquin grivois. » Et il retourna à son poste, derrière le comptoir.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Severus autorisa l'un des coins de sa bouche à s'étirer et retourna à son mortier et pila plus d'écailles de dragons. C'était réellement une toute nouvelle expérience mais si c'était cela avoir des amis, peut-être pourrait-il réussir à le tolérer.

XXXXX

Harry et Severus s'étaient établis dans le salon pour lire, lorsqu'une tête apparut dans la cheminée.

« Seamus ! » Le salua Harry, tentant d'être chaleureux. Il savait très bien ce qui allait venir et cela allait être sans doute une très embarrassante conversation. Il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être discrètement attirer l'attention de Seamus sur le fait que Severus était là aussi avant que Seamus se mette à parler…Mais c'était trop tard.

«Hey mec ! On va au club ce soir, tu viens ? Et avant que tu dises non, souviens-toi que tu n'es pas sorti depuis quelque chose comme six mois – la dernière fois était avant Noël. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

« Allez, tu sais que tu le veux. C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as couché avec un mec gentil et sexy ? Tu t'en souviens sûrement même pas, hein ? Viens avec nous et allons à la recherche de quelques queues ! Il y avait ce… »

« Seamus ! » Cria Harry, coupant son ami avant qu'il ne prononce encore d'autres propos obscènes. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment, ok ? »

« Harry, ce n'est plus le bon moment depuis des mois ! Allez mec, t'as besoin de te lâcher. Tu sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi là-bas, si c'est ce dont t'as peur. Je coucherais avec toi moi-même si tu trouves pas. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Aussi tentant que cela puisse être, j'ai d'autres plans pour ce soir. » Il lança un regard rapide vers Severus, espérant le trouver en train de lire ou au moins prétendant ne pas écouter la conversion afin qu'Harry puisse garder un minimum de dignité, mais il semblait que l'homme était clairement entrain d'écouter chaque mots.

Seamus avait dû noter son regard car il s'exclama « Professeur ! »

Severus inclina sa tête en signe d'assentiment et détourna rapidement son regard.

Était-il embarassé ? Harry trouva cela légèrement déconcertant. Après tout, ce n'était pas les secrets de Severus qui était étalé ici.

« Je…Je vais y aller alors, hein ? » Se força à dire Seamus. « Peut-être une prochaine fois, mon pote. »

Puis Seamus disparut et Harry resta là, se demandant au nom des fondateurs ce qu'il était sensé dire maintenant pour s'expliquer, pour casser le silence gênant tombé sur la pièce. Heureusement, alors qu'aucune idée ne traversait son esprit, Severus parla le premier. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne voulait toujours pas rencontrer son regard.

_*Pourquoi avez-vous cessé d'y aller ?*_

Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de question à laquelle Harry s'attendait et il bafouilla pour trouver la réponse. « Je, et bien je…Je pense que ce n'était plus vraiment ce que je voulais. Juste une étreinte rapide, je veux dire. Ça ne me semblait plus assez. Je voulais plus que ça. »

Harry n'était pas sûr d'attendre une réponse, et il ne parvint pas à décider s'il était soulagé ou déçu quand Severus hocha simplement la tête, son regard sur ses genoux, et retourna à son livre. Il préféra jouer les indifférents et se remit également à sa lecture.

* * *

_**TBC...-__-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Sans voix - Speechless

**Auteur : **Thesewarmstars -

**Traductrice :** Bliblou

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic :** COMPLETE - 9 chapitres.

**Résume :** Neuf mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre Snape à Ste Mangouste, souffrant toujours des effets d'un mauvais sort. Constatant que les Médicomages ne font rien pour l'aider, Harry décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'homme qu'il a appris à respecter.

**Warnings :** SS/HP slash, mention d'abus passés (viol, tentative de suicide, maltraitance)

**Disclaimer :** _« Je ne me fais aucun sous avec cette histoire »_ ( NdBlibl' : Et moi non plus en la traduisant.)

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou, ceci est IMPORTANT, je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier cette fic, mais comme cela fait déjà cinq jours que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, je me permets de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne. Cependant, si, lorsque j'aurais obtenu sa réponse, celle-ci s'avérait négative, je retirerais immédiatement cette fic d'HP. Merci.

**SANS VOIX**

_5._

Severus était assis, buvant son thé par petite gorgée en regardant Harry se tortiller, mal à l'aise – ce qu'il semblait faire de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour rendre Harry soudainement si nerveux en sa présence mais c'était au moins quelque chose d'assez divertissant.

« Donc, heu, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être directeur ? » L'interrogea Harry.

Severus frissonna. Être le directeur avait été pire que l'enfer. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement en parler mais après tout ce qu'avait fait Harry pour lui, était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

_* Mon temps était divisé entre rester au courant des plans du Lord Noir et en déjouer le maximum et protéger les trois-cent élèves sous ma responsabilité tout en les terrifiant autant que possible. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper des traditionnelles affaires d'un directeur.*_

« Evidemment, er, pardon. Question idiote,» Murmura Harry, le nez dans sa tasse.

Severus se retint de l'approuver sur ce point.

_*Pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir ?*_

« Oh, » Répondit Harry, levant finalement les yeux vers lui. « Je suppose que je voulais juste faire la conversation. Vous connaître mieux. »

_*Me connaître mieux ? * _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire exactement ?

« Et bien, oui. »

_*Pourquoi ?*_

« Ais-je vraiment besoin d'une raison ? Vous vivez dans mon appartement depuis les quatre ou cinq derniers mois et j'ai l'impression que nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Pardonnez-moi si je trouve ça normal de parler de choses et d'autres avec mes amis. »

Et de nouveau, ce mot. Ami. Peut-être était-ce là une pratique courante pour des amis de parler des évènements passés, même si ceux-ci étaient personnels et douloureux. Ce n'était cependant certainement pas dans la nature de Severus de s'ouvrir sur de pareilles choses. Ou sur n'importe lesquelles. Mais une pensée soudaine lui vint à l'esprit, lui soufflant qu'il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur Harry ; n'était-ce pas étrange ? Peut-être Harry ne tentait-il pas vraiment de fourrer son nez dans ses affaires, ou d'essayer de ramener le sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration qu'il avait ressenti pendant cette période. Peut-être était-ce là un véritable intérêt.

_*Qu'est-ce qui vous as donné envie de devenir fleuriste, entre toute autre chose ?*_

XXXXXXX

« Je ne crois pas que ça puisse passer, ma puce, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas dans le triangle ? »Suggéra Harry, pointant l'endroit où la pièce aurait sa place. Mais Rosie continua juste de tenter de rentrer le petit triangle en bois dans le trou carré. Encore et encore.

_*Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à parler à cette gamine. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait vous comprendre.*_

« Comment est-elle sensée apprendre alors ? Et ce n'est pas une gamine, pas encore, du moins. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sera particulièrement agaçante quand elle commencera –»

« Mr. Potter ! » Entendit crier Harry, et il se retourna pour voir Alfonso jeter un coup d'œil du haut des escaliers.

« Pourriez-vous descendre, monsieur ? J'ai besoin de vous à la boutique, » expliqua Alfonso.

« Je suis un peu occupé, là, » répondit Harry, faisant un geste vers la petite fille sur ses genoux, « est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Mr. Potter, mais je pense que ce serait mieux que vous veniez. »

« Bon, je suppose que je peux la prendre avec moi, ou tu peux peut-être rester ici avec elle,» hasarda Harry, et les sourcils d'Alfonso se haussèrent brusquement.

_*Ne soyez pas ridicule.*_

Harry se tourna vers Severus, irrité. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait la visite de sa filleule et ils étaient déjà victime d'une mini catastrophe.

« Que suggérez-vous alors ? »

_*Je vais la surveiller, évidemment.*_

Bien, apparemment Harry avait mal compris quelque chose là-dedans. « Vous voulez la surveiller ? Vous venez juste de parler d'elle comme d'une gamine. »

Severus se renfrogna. _*Je vous appelais Gamin tout le temps, mais cela ne m'a jamais empêché de vous sauver la vie. Donnez-la moi simplement et allez régler le problème avec votre employé incompétent.*_

« Vous êtes sûr. Je parie que je peux passer un coup de cheminette à Molly pour qu'elle vienne la surveiller un peu. »

_*V_ous_ pensez que je suis incapable de prendre soin d'elle ?* _ rétorqua Severus, vexé.

« Je…non, bien sûr que non. Je vais juste, enfin, vous la donner alors, c'est bon ? » Harry se leva et déposa soigneusement Rose dans les bras de Severus. Elle irait bien. Ce n'était pas comme si Severus serait capable de lui hurler dessus ou quoique ce soit. Tout irait bien.

Il fut presque honteux de s'apercevoir qu'il avait presque oublié la présence de Rose quand il revint finalement à l'étage après avoir réglé le problème d'une vitre brisée (ce qui résultait apparemment d'un total accident venant d'une personne se promenant sur le trottoir) et du client énervé coupé par des morceaux de verre (à qui il avait offert un rabais de dix pourcent à vie sur toute la marchandise, mais qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir).

Lorsqu'il parvint à la dernière marche, se morigénant, il observa la scène devant lui. Rose était toujours dans les bras de Severus et Severus fredonnait et faisait danser le petit hypogriffe en peluche sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle reposait contre son torse et gazouillait.

La chose qui le surprit le plus, cependant, fut l'expression qu'arborait Severus. C'était une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, il en était certain. Severus avait un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il était focalisé sur Rose, et quelque chose dans ses yeux semblaient lointains. Il avait presque l'air mélancolique. Il ressemblait à Harry lorsque celui-ci avait réalisé qu'être gay signifiait qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de s'installer et de fonder une famille, qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant à lui.

Le regard de Severus était doux et chaud et Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer inexplicablement, et une envie irrésistible de faire un câlin à l'homme le traversa. Et peut-être aussi frôler ses pommettes de ses doigts.

Secouant la tête pour faire disparaître ces pensées irrationnelles de son esprit, il se racla prudemment la gorge et entra dans la pièce avec un sourire.

XXXXXX

C'était comme si le sort ne prendrait jamais fin.

Ou cela aurait semblé ainsi, du moins, si ses os broyés par le sortilège du Doloris n'avait pas rendu Severus incapable de penser. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il se contorsionna sur le sol sous la baguette du Lord Noir, tentant sans succès de ne pas crier.

Juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse ou ne devienne fou ou ne commence à saigner par les yeux, la douleur cessa. Il fut remis sur ses pieds par une personne qu'il reconnut vaguement comme étant Harry, puis réalisa qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans une clairière verte entourée de nombreux arbres épais. Il fut moins concerné par le soudain changement de lieu que par le garçon lui souriant à quelques pas de lui.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, » Dit-il à Harry.

« Evidemment, » répondit Harry, « et maintenant vous pourriez peut-être faire quelque chose pour moi ?»

Une part de Severus lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que le Harry qu'il connaissait n'était pas du genre à dire de telles choses, mais l'autre part de lui répondit simplement, «Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Cool, alors…déshabilles-toi. »

La partie inquiète de Severus lui envoya de nouveaux signaux d'alarmes, mais l'autre partie qui semblait être celle maître de ses actions murmurait déjà, « oui, » et il passa son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Harry allait-il lui aussi enlever ses vêtements ? Harry comptait-il le toucher, ou juste le regarder ? Est-ce qu'Harry allait l'embrasser ?

Il venait de se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement et restait là, complètement nu, quand il les remarqua – des gens, sortant des bois de toute part. Des gens qu'il connaissait, avec qui il avait été à l'école ou à qui il avait enseigné, et des collègues de Poudlard, et des Mangemorts.

« Que… » Commença-t-il mais Harry l'interrompit.

« N'ai pas l'air si choqué. Tu pensais vraiment que je _voulais_ te voir nu ? » Harry gloussa. « C'est tout à fait dégoûtant, » conclut-il, et ses gloussements se transformèrent en un rire étouffé, moqueur, et tout le monde autour – tout ceux qu'il avait toujours connu, semblait-il – riait aussi. Riait de lui.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, mais Harry était trop occupé à rire pour répondre. Il regarda sur le sol pour ses affaires, mais elles n'étaient plus nulle part en vue. Il considéra l'idée de se pelotonner dans l'herbe, ou au moins de se cacher un peu, mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait fuir nulle part non plus – les gens formaient un mur épais autour de lui avec leurs corps et leurs rires. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et il resta simplement là, en larmes, à se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'Harry ait une telle attitude.

Et puis, « Shhh, » entendit-il, « Shh, Severus, sh. Tout va bien. Vous allez bien, » et quelqu'un le berçait. Il enterra son visage contre une épaule – l'épaule d'Harry – prit une inspiration tremblante et se blottit encore plus au creux des bras l'entourant.

« C'est ça, vous êtes réveillé ? Je suis là. »

Pendant un bref instant de panique, il s'inquiéta du fait qu'Harry se mette à rire et il se raidit. Mais des doigts passaient dans ses cheveux et des lèvres murmuraient contre ses tempes et c'était le Harry réel, pas le Harry du rêve, alors tout allait bien. Il était en sécurité.

XXXXXX

Harry se réveilla doucement, avec le sentiment qu'il était dans le meilleur des mondes. Il respira profondément et s'aperçut d'un poids sur sa poitrine, et de quelque chose chatouillant ses narines. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, il devint évident que Severus et lui étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre et qu'il avait les cheveux de Severus dans la figure. Son haut de pyjama était humide à l'endroit où reposait la joue de Severus, après avoir absorbé ses larmes.

C'était presque comme s'ils s'étaient enlacés et s'étaient simplement étendus ainsi et endormis sans se lâcher. Ce qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, était probablement exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Il se dit qu'il aurait dû se sentir gêné, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était qu'il voulait se réveiller ainsi tous les matins, avec la peau de Severus contre la sienne et l'odeur de Severus l'entourant comme une couverture, la sensation de son cœur battant contre lui et le son de sa respiration l'apaisant.

Et ce n'était pas étrange.

Il glissa précautionneusement sa main sans sa poche pour toucher sa baguette et jeta un léger charme de sommeil sur son compagnon, afin qu'il puisse se lever sans le réveiller. A la porte, il se retourna et vit la main de Severus bouger sur le lit, cherchant quelque chose. Soupirant, il ôta le sort pour que Severus puisse se réveiller naturellement et partit se préparer pour le travail.

XXXXX

Cela ne servait à rien. Il avait l'air d'un gamin de trois ans zozotant totalement soûl. Le parfait contrôle qu'il avait cultivé tout au long de ses quarante ans n'était plus rien à cause de son nouvel appendice. Il se consola du fait que sa voix au moins, avait l'air de ne pas avoir changé – après tout, c'était sa langue le problème, et non ses cordes vocales – mais c'était une maigre consolation.

S'armant de courage pour un dernier essai avant d'abandonner pour la journée, il tendit sa baguette et visa le livre sur sa table de nuit.

« _Windawthium Wiviotha_. » Et de nouveau, rien du tout.

Choisissant une tactique différente, il pensa _Wingardium Leviosa_ aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et le livre tremblota un peu mais ne s'éleva pas d'un pouce.

Silencieusement, il se maudit. Pourquoi le seul sort informulé qu'il parvenait à jeter était un sort de duel ? Il était parfaitement préparé pour la prochaine fois qu'il aurait besoin d'immobiliser quelqu'un, mais incapable de se jeter un sort de séchage après sa douche plutôt que de se sécher avec une serviette. Il était sans espoir.

Quelqu'un toqua. Harry, évidemment, mais il n'entrerait pas sans permission donc Severus se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Il aurait aimé répondre sèchement par « Quoi ! » au gamin exaspérant mais il ne pouvait pas, et cela ne fit que l'irriter encore plus.

« Le dîner est prêt Severus, » Dit Harry, avant de froncer les sourcils face à l'expression de son visage. « Vous vous entraînez ? »

_*Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? C'est sans espoir !*  
_

« Ça ne l'est pas et vous le savez. Je sais que c'est frustrant pour vous mais c'est la seule façon pour que ça marche. Je n'ai absolument aucun doute que vos efforts paieront un jour et que vous serez de retour pour insulter les gens d'une voix claire et d'un ton cinglant au lieu de tout garder dans votre tête comme si tout allait bien. Mais même si cela n'arrive jamais, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je suis là peu importe ce qui se passe – vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant, arrêtez de bouder et venez manger. J'ai fais des lasagnes, vous aimez les lasagnes. »

Et avec ça, Harry prit sa main et le traîna hors de la pièce et Severus le suivit, d'une manière ou d'une autre – inexplicablement – incapable de résister.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Sans voix - Speechless

**Auteur : **Thesewarmstars -

**Traductrice :** Bliblou

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic :** COMPLETE - 9 chapitres.

**Résume :** Neuf mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre Snape à Ste Mangouste, souffrant toujours des effets d'un mauvais sort. Constatant que les Médicomages ne font rien pour l'aider, Harry décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'homme qu'il a appris à respecter.

**Warnings :** SS/HP slash, mention d'abus passés (viol, tentative de suicide, maltraitance)

**Disclaimer :** _« Je ne me fais aucun sous avec cette histoire »_ ( NdBlibl' : Et moi non plus en la traduisant.)

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou, ceci est IMPORTANT, je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier cette fic, mais comme cela fait déjà cinq jours que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, je me permets de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne. Cependant, si, lorsque j'aurais obtenu sa réponse, celle-ci s'avérait négative, je retirerais immédiatement cette fic d'HP. Merci.

**SANS VOIX**

_6._

Harry était assis à la table du petit déjeuner, envoyant des coups d'œil à Severus (pourquoi, il ne pouvait le dire) et avalant occasionnellement un peu de son porridge quand une chouette blanche fondit à travers la fenêtre et atterrit sur sa serviette.

La chouette le mordilla affectueusement quand il décrocha la lettre. « Bonjour à toi aussi, Demeter. Est-ce qu'Andromeda t'a demandé d'attendre une réponse ? »

En réponse, Demeter bondit sur le coin de la table et s'envola par la fenêtre.

« Je suppose que non. »

Son petit déjeuner oublié, Harry déroula la lettre.

Ce fut seulement quand Severus se racla la gorge et tapota la main d'Harry pour obtenir son attention qu'il réalisa qu'il avait terminé sa lecture depuis quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tomba sur le visage inquiet de Severus et une note.

_*Est-ce qu'elle et son petit-fils vont bien ?*_

« Oh, excusez-moi, » Répondit Harry, hochant la tête et se sentant stupide. « Ouaip, ils vont bien. Enfin, je crois. Elle dit qu'elle a quelques problèmes de fluctuation de magie et doit aller à Ste Mangouste pour un chek-up. Elle voulait me prévenir avant que je ne l'entende par quelqu'un d'autre et que je panique et tout. Elle dit que ce n'est pas très grave. »

_*J'espère que c'est vrai. Et Ted ?*_

« Il va bien. »

_*Je dois dire que je suis surpris qu'il ne vous ait pas rendu visite.*_

Harry ressentit un pincement de culpabilité. Severus avait raison ; il avait négligé son filleul. Comment pouvait-il s'expliquer ?

« Je sais. C'est juste que…C'est difficile. »

_*Dans quel sens ? Vous semblez être doué avec Rose.*_

Harry hésita. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne avant et il n'était pas sûr de par où commencer. Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Severus qui le poussait à lui parler. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre avec cette voix cinglante, coupante. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas ça du tout.

« Je suis son parrain, vous savez. Quand j'ai appris que Rémus et Tonks étaient tous les deux morts, après le choc initial, j'étais vraiment heureux. C'est horrible, je sais, mais j'ai pensé que comme j'étais son parrain et que ses parents étaient morts, cela voulait dire que je pourrais l'élever. Qu'il serait…Qu'il serait _à moi._ Je pensais que c'était ma chance. J'étais trop stupide.»

Harry ferma les yeux un moment alors qu'il se souvenait du choc qu'il avait ressenti ensuite, quand tout le monde, Andromeda inclue, avait approuvé que la garde lui reviendrait.

_*Pourquoi est-ce stupide ?*_

Harry eut un rire d'autodérision. « Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Severus. Tout le monde savait manifestement que je ferais un terrible père. Trop irresponsable, trop imprudent, juste comme vous l'avez toujours dit. Est-ce que vous me feriez confiance avec un enfant ? Ce genre de vie ne m'est pas destinée. »

_*Ne dites pas de telles conneries ! »_

Harry fut surpris de la colère qu'il lut sur le visage de Severus. De quoi parlait-il ?

_*Je ne crois pas que vos amis et familles pensent cela de vous, mais si tel est le cas alors ce sont des imbéciles.*_

« Merci pour ça, je suppose. Mais ils ont raisons – ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu d'excellentes références, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que le balancer dans un placard sans nourriture et ne le laisser sortir que pour cuisiner et ranger et lui apprendre à être obéissant est un exemple à suivre, et à part ça, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont on élève un enfant.» Cela avait été dur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que personne ne considérait comme une possibilité le fait que Teddy puisse aller avec son parrain, mais après y avoir réfléchi, il avait comprit.

_*Grotesque ! Comment pouvez-vous penser que vous êtes incapable d'élever un enfant ? Je suis persuadé que personne ne sait comme faire la première fois.*_

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Severus le défendait, avec tant d'acharnement. Cela le réconforta de savoir que quelqu'un – cet homme, spécialement – avait une si haute opinion de lui.

_*Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de placard ? C'est évident que vous ne feriez jamais une chose pareille. D'où vous vient cette idée ? *_

Oh merde. Il devait toujours y aller et ouvrir sa grande bouche, hein ? « Écoutez, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. _*Vous parlez par expérience ?*_

« Oui. »

Severus fixa son visage un long moment, et se satisfit apparemment de ce qu'il y trouva. _*Et bien, rien de tout cela n'est une excuse pour ne pas le voir du tout. Je comprends que cela puisse être douloureux pour vous de l'avoir si près de vous, vous rappelant ce que vous avez failli avoir, mais vous devez réaliser qu'il a quand même besoin de vous.*_

Harry soupira. Pourquoi cet homme devait-il toujours avoir raison ? « Oui, je suppose que j'ai été égoïste. J'ai déjà manqué une année entière de sa vie. Je vais écrire à Andromeda pour lui proposer un baby-sitting, » dit-il et il fit venir un parchemin et une plume.

« Et Severus – Merci. »

XXXXX

« Hey, je dois aller sur le chemin de Traverse tout à l'heure – vous voulez venir ? Acheter des ingrédients en personne, peut-être ? » Demanda Harry lançant un sort sur la vaisselle pour qu'elle se lave d'elle-même.

_*Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.*_ Il était persuadé qu'il serait ensorcelé six fois avant d'avoir dit 'ouf' s'il mettait un pied dehors.

« Écoutez, je vous ai déjà dit que vous aviez été lavé de toutes charges. Personne ne vous reprochera rien. » Grimaça Harry, avant d'ajouter. « Bon, pas officiellement, du moins. »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Ça ne peut en tout cas pas vous faire de mal d'être vu en public avec moi, qui suit le sauveur et tout ce truc pourri, » insista Harry.

_*Vraiment ? Qu'en-sera-t-il de tous les Mangemorts et sympathisants qui savent que je suis un traitre et veulent me donner une leçon ou deux.*_

C'était une idée folle. Il serait peut-être capable de se défendre tout seul sans trop de difficultés avec quelques sorts informulés, mais sa meilleure défense avait toujours été les mots. Si quelqu'un voulait se battre contre lui, il ne serait pas capable de le calmer, ou de l'humilier suffisamment pour qu'il repense à ses actions.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était courant de voir des gens en attaquer d'autre sur le chemin de Traverse en plein jour et devant tout le monde. Cela ne vous ressemble pas d'avoir peur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, je vous protègerais, » rétorqua Harry, une petite pointe de défis dans la voix qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Pour qui se prenait ce gosse ?

_*Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas effrayé ! Quand partons-nous ?*_

Et même s'il savait très bien que c'était dit d'une façon un peu moqueuse, Severus savait qu'Harry avait pensé ses mots. Si c'était nécessaire, il le _protégerait, _farouchement.

Pas qu'il pensait qu'il en avait besoin, mais cela le fit se sentir mieux.

XXXXXX

Harry reposa son verre de Whisky sur la table à café et posa la question qu'il retournait dans sa tête depuis un bon moment.

« Est-ce que vous savez qui vous a jeté le sort ? »

_*Ce doit être Bellatrix. Elle a toujours été plutôt bonne dans l'élaboration de nouveaux sorts,* _Répondit Severus, son écriture toujours aussi net malgré les quelques verres d'alcool.

« Et bien bon sang, qu'avez-vous bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle fasse disparaître votre langue de la surface de la terre avec un sort inconnu jusqu'avant maintenant?»

_*Jusqu'ici.*_

Severus se leva pour se servir un nouveau verre, tenant son carnet avec son auriculaire coincé dans les liens en spirale. Il fit une pose sur le bar improvisé et écrivit, avant de rejoindre Harry pour lui montrer, un sourire en coin.

_*Il est possible que j'ai sous-entendu que son cher Lord n'était pas un sang-pur. Il est aussi tout à fait plausible que je lui ai suggéré, comme IL était pour moi incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit, qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui retourner ses sentiments.*_

Harry se mit à rire si fort qu'il manqua lâcher son verre dans un effort pour entourer sa taille de ses bras. Il savait qu'une grande partie de son fou-rire était dû à l'alcool mais c'était tellement _drôle._

« Vous-vous lui avez dit que, qu'il n'avait – qu'il n'était pas _amoureux_ d'elle ? » Il s'étouffa entre deux éclats de rire et cela devait être un joli tableau car ensuite, il écoutait le son le plus beau du monde.

Severus riait.

Un rire fort, franc et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Avant qu'il s'aperçoive de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'était levé et avait bougé suffisamment près de Severus pour clairement envahir son espace vital.

Severus cessa de rire et haussa un sourcil interrogatif, mais un grand sourire étirait encore son visage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le toucher.

« Tu es tellement beau, » murmura-t-il, passant ses doigts sur les joues de Severus.

Et ensuite, Harry était penché plus près encore, puis l'embrassait, et c'était juste merveilleux. Il ouvrit la bouche légèrement, espérant faire bouger les lèvres de Severus contre les siennes.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il sentit une petite tentative de réponse qui envoya un frisson de plaisir dans son corps, mais après il dû respirer, et c'était fini.

Il sourit à Severus et s'aperçut que l'homme semblait stupéfié. Ses doigts étaient levés sur sa bouche à peine ouverte, ses joues étaient rougies et une question flottait dans ses yeux comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui venait juste d'arriver.

Dans un effort pour détendre l'atmosphère, Harry parla, « Relax, Severus, on dirait que c'est votre premier baiser. »

Immédiatement, le visage de Severus se colora d'encore plus de rouge et il couvrit sa bouche de sa main, avant de se détourner, les yeux étroitement fermés.

Quoi ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas même vaguement possible. Mais peut-être… ?

« Severus. Vous avez déjà été embrassé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule.

Severus attrapa son carnet sur le sol où il était tombé et écrivit, _*Bien sûr, espèce d'idiot !*_

Harry ne fit qu'hausser ses sourcils, ne souhaitant pas insulter l'homme plus, mais toujours incertain de ce qu'il devait croire.

Le visage de Severus fut envahi de peine et d'indécision. Puis, manifestement mal à l'aise, il ajouta, *_une fois_* et il se redressa comme s'il se préparait à ce qu'Harry le ridiculise.

Une fois. _Une fois ?_ Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il était possible qu'une personne de presque quarante ans puisse n'avoir reçu qu'un baiser. Cependant, il supposa que si l'autre personne s'était moqué de lui et avait rit – ce que Severus attendait visiblement qu'il fasse – il aurait fait tout son possible pour ne jamais retenter l'expérience.

Harry serra ses lèvres. « Et bien, ça en fait deux. Prêt pour un troisième ? »

_*Non, ne vous moquez pas de moi, pas maintenant. Pas vous,* _supplia Severus, le visage tordu de rage et d'insécurité.

« Je suis trop bête. Je ne pensais pas mal, honnêtement, »répondit Harry, se maudissant d'être si désinvolte. « J'aimerais vraiment vous embrasser encore, et c'est juste sorti de ma bouche ainsi. »

_*Pourquoi ?*_

« Vous me connaissez – je ne fais qu'ouvrir ma bouche et plein de bêtises en sortent. Et je parie que le Whisky n'aide en rien. »

_*Vrai, mais je ne parlais pas de ça.*_

« Ah. Pourquoi j'ai envie de vous embrasser encore ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, seulement je sais que je le veux. J'ai aimé la première fois, pas vous ? »

Severus sembla se battre avec lui-même, comme si admettre qu'il avait apprécié dévoilerait une sorte de faiblesse, avant de finalement acquiescer rapidement.

« Je suis content, est-ce que vous – vous voudriez réssayer ? » demanda-t-il, levant sa main et la faisant glisser dans les cheveux de Severus, jusqu'à sa nuque, dégustant la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Severus secoua la tête, puis acquiesça, avant de froncer les sourcils.

_*Je ne sais pas.*_

Harry était déçu, mais il tenta de ne pas le montrer. Depuis quand avait-il développé cette envie de l'embrasser à ce point, de toute façon ? L'air de joie pure qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Severus quelques minutes plus tôt apparut dans son esprit. 'Je veux pouvoir faire apparaître cette expression sur son visage chaque jour'.

« C'est bon, je ne vous pousserais pas. »

Malgré ses mots, Harry entoura de son autre bras la taille de Severus et rapprocha leurs corps dans une étroite étreinte. Il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Severus, respirant son odeur, et tentant de mémoriser la sensation de son corps mince et dur pressé contre lui au cas où il ne serait pas capable de l'avoir de nouveau si proche de lui.

Il relâcha sa prise. « Mais dite-moi si vous changez d'avis, » ajouta-t-il, et il regarda Severus sortir, trébuchant, avec précipitation de la pièce.

XXXXX

Severus était assis sur le lit dans sa chambre, ses mains de nouveau posées sur ses lèvres, se demandant par le nom des fondateurs, ce qui se passait.

Qu'avait-il pris à Harry pour agir ainsi ? Il réfléchit aux semaines précédentes, aux brefs regards et aux petits sourires qu'il lui avait lancés, et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû le voir venir, mais ce n'en était pas moins incompréhensible.

Et dieu ! Cela avait été…Il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire cette sensation. Lucius l'avait embrassé une fois, la première fois, mais cela n'avait rien eu à voir avec cet épisode. Le baiser de Lucius avait été dur et agressif, et il l'avait effrayé. Cela ne semblait pas possible que ces deux actes puissent être appelés de la même façon.

Puis, il se souvint de l'effet qu'avait eu le corps d'Harry contre lui et il rougit, la chaleur d'Harry contre sa peau, ses cheveux ébouriffés chatouillant son menton, c'était tellement intense. Et il n'en était pas complètement sûr, mais il pensait qu'il avait pu sentir la preuve de l'excitation d'Harry.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Harry était un homme jeune et vif – comment pourrait-il être attiré par lui ? Et par-dessus tout, qui avait déjà vu quelqu'un avoir une érection juste du fait d'un petit baiser ?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas vraiment calme non plus.

Avec un grognement, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, confus, mortifié, et plus qu'un peu frustré.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Sans voix - Speechless

**Auteur : **Thesewarmstars -

**Traductrice :** Bliblou

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic :** COMPLETE - 9 chapitres.

**Résume :** Neuf mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre Snape à Ste Mangouste, souffrant toujours des effets d'un mauvais sort. Constatant que les Médicomages ne font rien pour l'aider, Harry décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'homme qu'il a appris à respecter.

**Warnings :** SS/HP slash, mention d'abus passés (viol, tentative de suicide, maltraitance)

**Disclaimer :** _« Je ne me fais aucun sous avec cette histoire »_ ( NdBlibl' : Et moi non plus en la traduisant.)

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou, ceci est IMPORTANT, je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier cette fic, mais comme cela fait déjà cinq jours que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, je me permets de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne. Cependant, si, lorsque j'aurais obtenu sa réponse, celle-ci s'avérait négative, je retirerais immédiatement cette fic d'HP. Merci.

**SANS VOIX**

_7._

Le matin suivant, Harry se résolu à se la jouer cool. Il était absolument terrifié qu'ayant eu toute la nuit pour retourner les choses dans sa tête, Severus fasse…et bien, _quelque chose._ Quelque chose d'horrible.

Que se passerait-il s'il ne se sentait plus à l'aise avec Harry et voulait partir ? Ils pourraient ne plus jamais se revoir.

Et s'il était dégoûté, maintenant que le choc était passé ? Harry ne savait même pas si Severus aimait les hommes. Les homosexuels constituait, quoi, moins de dix pour-cent de la population générale ? Les chances n'étaient pas bonnes.

Durant le petit-déjeuner, Harry tenta de sourire. Il ne savait pas s'il avait beaucoup de succès, mais probablement que Severus non plus, puisqu'il passa la plupart du temps le nez dans son repas en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction d'Harry.

Ce fut un soulagement quand il fut finalement l'heure de descendre à la boutique. Il passa la matinée à essayer tellement dur de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait qu'il fut totalement distrait et il craignit de n'avoir pas été très aimable avec ses clients.

Peut-être aurait-il dû mieux apprendre l'Occlumencie, après tout. N'était-ce pas utilisé pour contrôler les sentiments, et tout ? Mais, comme toujours, cela le fit repenser à Severus.

XXXXX

Le déjeuner fut une répétition du petit-déjeuner, sauf pour le repas. Harry était calme et Severus gardait ses yeux sur son plat, attendant…quelque chose. Quelque chose de terrible.

Il craignait qu'Harry ne se moque de sa confession de la nuit dernière. Il ne l'avait pas fait, réellement, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Il avait bu, alors peut-être n'y avait-il juste pas pensé la veille. Maintenant qu'il était sobre, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il était en train de penser ?

Et si Harry regrettait d'avoir agi ainsi ? S'il était à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là, comment ne le pourrait-il pas ?

Au vu du comportement d'Harry, cela semblait être une probable possibilité. Il avait passé sa journée à éviter Severus, lui parlant à peine. Severus n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Harry le touchait souvent, sans le faire exprès, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cesse de le faire soudainement.

Et il n'avait pas prévu que cela le ferait autant souffrir. Juste au moment où il commençait à penser à Harry comme à un ami, à comprendre ce qu'était un ami, tout avait foiré.

Harry éloigna son assiette. « Je pense que je vais retourner à la boutique pour l'après-midi. »

Et voilà, pensa Severus, le début de la fin. Il ne veut rien d'autre qu'être loin de moi.

« On a été très occupé ce matin et si ça continue Alfonso va avoir besoin – »

Il fut interrompu par un hibou tapant à la fenêtre. « Oh ! Est-ce que c'est… ? » Harry alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer l'oiseau. « Salut Demeter. Qu'est-ce que t'as pour moi ? »

Il déroula le parchemin et s'appuya contre le dos de sa chaise. Ses yeux écarquillèrent alors qu'il lisait.

« Elle – Elle a accepté mon offre. Andromeda. Elle veut que je garde Ted'. Aujourd'hui, maintenant. Elle doit aller à Ste Mangouste pour des tests et voudrait savoir si elle peut passer par la cheminée avec Teddy. »

Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient agités.

Severus se demanda par quoi il pouvait bien être si effrayé.

_*Et bien ? Vous n'allez pas répondre ?*_

« Je…Oui. Je vais juste lui répondre par cheminette. Oui. »

XXXXXX

Avoir Teddy avec eux était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin pour recommencer à agir normalement. Ou proche de cela, au moins.

A à peine un peu plus d'un an, il était déjà épuisant et les garda tous les deux occupé à courir après sa petite bouille potelée. Harry avait du mal à le lâcher, en fait. C'était comme s'il tombait ou rentrait dans quelque chose à chacun de ses pas, et Harry ne cessait de voler à son secours alors que Severus lui répétait d'un ton pas très gentil que Teddy n'avait pas vraiment mal.

_*Merlin, êtes-vous obligé de le surprotéger ?* _écrivit-il, avant de grimacer quand Teddy lui tourna le dos.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Teddy tomba sur ses fesses protégées par sa couche et se mit à pleurer. Inquiet, Harry se précipita sur lui et lança un sort pour chercher d'éventuelles blessures. Il ne trouva rien. Il se pencha prudemment et renifla. De nouveau, rien.

« Vous pensez qu'on devrait le nourrir ? »

Harry se tourna vers Severus, les sourcils froncés et mordant ses lèvres, et le trouva pinçant les siennes. Alors que son inquiétude ne faisait qu'augmenter, Severus se relaxa suffisamment pour laisser voir son sourire amusé.

_*Oui, probablement. Après tout, j'ai entendu dire que négliger un enfant était passible de quelques temps à Azkaban.*_

« Enfoiré, » murmura Harry.

Et cela avait amené à quelques bavardages au sujet de la meilleure nourriture à donner à un enfant et laquelle serait le plus facilement réductible en purée et s'il devait rétrécir un peu la cuillère, avant de finalement se rappeler le sac qu'Andromeda avait amené en même temps que Teddy.

Harry ôta le sort de conservation sur la boîte de bouillie de carottes, attrapa une petite cuillère souple et se mit au travail.

Ce fut finalement plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Tu sais Teddy, quand les gens ne mangent pas, ils meurent de faim. Tu n'en veux pas juste un peu ? »

Après une demi-heure à cajoler, supplier, et faire voler la cuillère comme un balai, la petit boîte était vide. Il y en avait une bonne partie sur Teddy et le plateau de la chaise haute, mais Harry était certain que ce n'était pas tout.

Il se tourna vers Severus, qui s'était assis pour regarder à une distance sécuritaire, avec triomphe. « Il en a mangé un peu ! » Son sourire se fana légèrement. « Je crois. »

Severus eut une expression douce et affectueuse d'exaspération et se pencha par-dessus la table. Il avança une main vers le visage de Harry et fit glisser l'un de ses doigts sur sa mâchoire.

Le cœur battant, Harry bougea rapidement pour attraper la main de Severus avec la sienne. Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc.

Était-ce possible qu'il ne soit pas dégoûté par ce qu'avait fait Harry, après tout ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait… ? « Severus ? »

Ses joues rosirent un petit peu et il dégagea doucement sa main de celle d'Harry. Levant son index, il fit voir à Harry la petite tâche orange gluante sur le bout de son doigt.

_*Vous aviez un peu de carotte.*_

« Oh ! » Harry eut envie de rentrer sous terre. « Je-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas…J'ai mal compris. » Il laissa tomber son front dans sa main et se demanda s'il pouvait disparaître juste par la simple force de son esprit.

Il entendit Severus griffer son carnet de son stylo et regarda par-dessus ses doigts, tentant de lire les mots au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient écrit.

_*Non, s'il vous plaît, ne vous excus-*_

« Ba ba ba ba ba ! » Les interrompit Teddy, battant des poings sur la table.

Harry inspira profondément, tentant de se reprendre. « Oui, d'accord. Je pense que c'est l'heure du bain ! » Annonça-t-il vivement et il bougea pour prendre le bébé.

Severus se leva également. Il fit un signe de tête vers la salle de bain et haussa un sourcil.

Essayant de paraître nonchalant, Harry haussa les épaules. « Oui, j'aurais probablement besoin d'aide. »

A l'intérieur de sa tête, il dansait.

XXXXXX

Severus se demandait si finalement se porter volontaire pour toute cette affaire de bain n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée.

Lui et Harry avaient tous les deux remonté leurs manches et étaient totalement trempés malgré tout.

Il gronda et secoua un doigt vers Teddy en signe de réprimande.

Harry rit.

Au moins, Teddy semblait-il apprécier son bain. Il frappait ses petites mains dans l'eau et lançait le canard en caoutchouc qu'Harry avait conjuré contre les carreaux. Il leva l'une de ses mains et observa l'eau couler et Severus resta fasciné par l'air curieux sur son visage.

« Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry doucement.

Chagriné d'être ainsi prit sur le fait, il haussa simplement les épaules.

Le bain fut terminé quelques instants plus tard et Harry attrapa Ted pour le sortir de la baignoire. Il prit délicatement le bébé contre son torse et le frictionna doucement avec une serviette duveteuse, lui chuchotant en gazouillant quel merveilleux petit garçon il était. Entre le moment où il eut terminé et celui où il l'allongea sur le meuble à langer, Ted dormait.

« Voui, c'était épuisant hein ? » Interrogea Harry la forme endormie.

Avec un sourire triste, il se tourna vers Severus. « Je n'avais pas… » Il s'interrompit et ses yeux se baissèrent sur le torse de Severus.

Baissant la tête pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention, Severus s'aperçut que sa chemise avait été déboutonné pendant la bataille avec le petit démon du bain. Embarrassé, il réagit rapidement pour rectifier la situation.

La main d'Harry jaillit et s'empara de son poignet. « Ne faites pas ça. Vous n'avez pas à le faire. » Il glissa son pouce sur le dos de la main de Severus.

Severus était certain qu'il pouvait sentir son visage devenir rouge. Il détourna les yeux.

Harry plaça ses doigts sur le menton de Severus et guida sa tête vers lui.

Severus soupira et sentit ses yeux se fermer de leur propre volonté. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il se laissait aller au touché d'Harry, il se recula brusquement.

Harry lui envoya un regard suppliant. « Est-ce que c'est moi ? Ou êtes-vous juste nerveux, ou gêné ou quoique ce soit ? »

Souhaitant plus que tout faire partir la peine qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage d'Harry, Severus chercha par terre son carnet et son stylo. Ne parvenant pas à le trouver, il serra les poings et souffla de frustration.

« Ça va, » dit Harry. « Est-ce que c'est moi ? »

Severus secoua sa tête, puis se leva pour partir et se changer.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je les aime beaucoup. Et je suis sûr que l'auteur les aimera aussi._

_Je suis en train de galérer à traduire une longue scène de...un Lemon quoi, lol. -__- Et y a vraiment des mots qui, traduits en français, donnent des trucs supers étranges... Je fais de mon mieux pour en faire quelque chose de plus naturel. _

_Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir le site en construction? Enfin, je suppose qu'il est en re-construction puisqu'il n'y a plus de lignes et que tous les résumés des écrits sont collés et tout? Vous pensez qu'on va avoir un nouveau site tout beau tout neuf? (Ou bien alors c'est un super virus, ...) _

_Enfin, ce chapitre marque un tournant de l'histoire, plus que le précédent avec juste le baiser, parce qu'il y a Teddy et toutes leurs réflexions sur ce qui s'est passé et la question finale. Si j'arrive à traduire la fin du dernier chapitre - il m'en reste un petit quart. Je vous poste les deux derniers chapitres aujourd'hui._

_Gros bisous à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews. J'adore mes réguliers - ca fait un peu client de prostitué, ça, non? - et les tout nouveaux._

_Merci, merci. - Oui, je suis de bonne humeur._

_Blibl'  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Sans voix - Speechless

**Auteur : **Thesewarmstars -

**Traductrice :** Bliblou

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic :** COMPLETE - 9 chapitres.

**Résume :** Neuf mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre Snape à Ste Mangouste, souffrant toujours des effets d'un mauvais sort. Constatant que les Médicomages ne font rien pour l'aider, Harry décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'homme qu'il a appris à respecter.

**Warnings :** SS/HP slash, mention d'abus passés (viol, tentative de suicide, maltraitance)

**Disclaimer :** _« Je ne me fais aucun sous avec cette histoire »_ ( NdBlibl' : Et moi non plus en la traduisant.)

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou, ceci est IMPORTANT, je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier cette fic, mais comme cela fait déjà cinq jours que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, je me permets de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne. Cependant, si, lorsque j'aurais obtenu sa réponse, celle-ci s'avérait négative, je retirerais immédiatement cette fic d'HP. Merci.

**SANS VOIX**

_7._

Severus haïssait ses 'exercices' de nuit. C'était une pratique nécessaire et qu'il s'imposait lui-même, mais il répugnait néanmoins à le faire.

Une fois de plus il était allongé dans son lit, yeux fermés, et parlait. Il avait récité l'alphabet deux fois puis avait compté de zéro à cent. Il avait appris à ne plus grimacer ni s'inquiéter puisque cela ne faisait que ralentir les choses. A la place, il tentait de faire un inventaire impartial de ses erreurs.

Le Ls et le Rs lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Il avait toujours des problèmes avec le S (et donc le C) et le Z. Et même si la lettre G sortait de mieux en mieux, il ne maîtrisait pas encore la prononciation de mots comme 'Gallion'. Le K, ainsi que le Q et le X, n'étaient pas aussi terribles qu'ils en avaient l'air. Et il y avait quelque chose avec le E qui ne sonnait pas bien.

Oh, conasse d'impartialité ! Il serra les draps de ses poings et s'accorda un petit moment pour bouder, râlant mentalement sur le fait qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de jeter un sort convenablement ou dire ce qu'il pensait ou chanter. Oui, d'accord, _apprendre _à chanter. Peu importe, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Peu de gens serait aussi patient qu'Harry et prendrait le temps de suivre une conversation écrite pour moitié. Harry lui-même ne pouvait pas s'imaginer continuer ainsi encore longtemps.

Sur le plan technique, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il était littéralement coupé des autres, incapable d'engager une conversation futile ou d'être sociable. Il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver une petite maison dans la campagne, où il pourrait être seul avec lui-même et ses potions.

Malheureusement, il semblait que ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas très sûr, exactement, de ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait que si Harry ne venait pas avec lui dans cette petite maison à la campagne, il se sentirait plus malheureux que jamais.

Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

XXXXXXX

Harry était assis derrière le comptoir du _'Pousse-tout'_, la tête appuyée sur son coude. Severus était de retour dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin et c'était un enfer pour Harry de rester à son poste.

Ils avaient cessés de s'éviter depuis la visite de Teddy dans la semaine, Merci Merlin. Ils en étaient presque revenus à se comporter normalement, ou du moins au comportement qu'ils avaient avant. Ils faisaient très attention à ne pas être trop près l'un de l'autre, et parfois, Harry pensait que Severus lui envoyait des regards étranges. Mais ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, juste comme avant.

Malgré tout, cependant, il se sentait comme s'il n'obtenait pas assez de Severus. A chaque fois qu'Harry n'était plus en sa présence, tout ce qu'il voulait était d'être avec lui. Et lorsqu'il l'était, il souhaitait être plus proche.

Cela devenait insupportable.

Il voulait laisser de l'espace à Severus, afin de le laisser décider de ce qu'il voulait sans aucune pression, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir encore longtemps. Ses doigts le démangeaient et il avait envie de toucher sa peau et ses cheveux et, oui, son sexe. Ses lèvres tremblèrent au souvenir de leur baiser, qui se rappelait à lui plutôt souvent dans ses rêves. Il essaya et échoua à se remémorer la sensation du corps de Severus pressé contre le sien. Ce souvenir était quelque peu confus – pourquoi s'était-il tant laissé aller et avait-il autant bu ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, se demandant si rester jusqu'à midi était vraiment important.

XXXXX

Severus entendit des voix venant du salon. L'une d'elle était légèrement étouffée, donc il en conclu qu'Harry avait un appel par cheminette. Il se mit à faire du thé aussi discrètement que possible. Il se dit que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas déranger Harry. Et que c'était vraiment juste une coïncidence qu'il soit capable de saisir quelques fragments de conversation.

« - parlé à Hermione, elle a dit que tu passais _tout_ ton temps avec lui ! tu devrais venir – »

« -t'ai dit que je ne veux pas ! Vas-y sans moi, Seamus. »

« Mais Harry ! »

« - moins fort, espèce de branleur ! Severus va entendre – »

« - vieux bâtard, tu perds ton temps. Il ne va jamais – »

« - de ce dont tu parles, et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre – »

« - être un idiot –»

« - ai dit _fous le camp _! »

Severus entendu un _whoosh_ quand le feu fut éteint, puis Harry entra comme un boulet de canon dans la cuisine. Tête baissée, il rentra pile dans Severus.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! » S'exclama t-il, sautant en arrière et écartant immédiatement ses mains. Comme si la seule pensée de le toucher l'horrifiait.

Severus se détourna vers la bouilloire.

« Vous n'avez – n'avez rien entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus posa deux tasses sur la table, contournant Harry. Il leva une main, son index et son pouce à peine séparé, tentant d'indiquer 'un peu'.

Harry grogna. « Vous ne devriez pas faire attention à ce qu'il a dit. Seamus est juste… » Harry s'interrompit et commença à fourrager dans l'armoire. Il en émergea avec une bouteille de Whisky et déversa une bonne rasade dans sa tasse. Il inclina la bouteille au dessus de celle de Severus qui acquiesça avec méfiance.

Severus remplit leur tasse de thé, même s'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place pour se faire. Harry était tendu, et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu exactement l'énerver à ce point. Severus avala une gorgée, puis haussa un sourcil, enjoignant Harry à continuer.

« Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Putain de chieur qui pense qu'il sait tout. » Harry avala sa tasse entière et se resservit plus de Whisky. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est juste…Juste un idiot, et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas comme ça. »

Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé au whisky, espérant ainsi masquer sa confusion.

« Je lui ai dit que vous étiez juste… » La voix d'Harry se cassa et il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. « Seigneur, ça ne sait à rien. »

Inquiet par cet éclat, Severus fut hors de sa chaise et auprès d'Harry en un instant. 'S'il vous plaît, dites-moi quel est le problème,' voulut-il dire, mais il ne put aller plus loin que, «zivoublé, dides-boi… », avant de couvrir sa bouche de sa main. Il trébucha en arrière, les yeux fermés, se demandant avec frénésie ce qui lui avait pris et quand il avait perdu l'esprit.

Il rentra dans quelque chose et tenta de l'éviter mais cela bougea avec lui. Des bras l'entourèrent et il ouvrit finalement les yeux. Harry le fixait, un air doux sur le visage. 'Pardon,' mima Severus, se retenant de s'écarter.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser. Ou peut-être pour le fait de marcher les yeux fermés – je ne peux pas vous laisser vous blesser, non ?» Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Severus hocha juste la tête. Il pouvait sentir les mains d'Harry dans son dos, tenant fermement sa robe. Certain qu'il rougissait, il baissa la tête et la cacha contre l'épaule d'Harry.

« Severus, tu es en train de me tuer, là. »

Il n'avait pas pensé que son sentiment d'humiliation puisse augmenter, mais il avait tord. Il se retira de l'étreinte d'Harry et se détourna. Harry avait été très inquiet de ne pas le toucher depuis qu'il s'était embrassé. Simplement parce qu'Harry l'avait retenu quand il avait trébuché ne voulait pas dire…et bien, ne voulait rien dire.

« Non, attendez ! Je…attends. »

Severus sentit la main d'Harry se refermer sur son bras et il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« S'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas…J'ai juste… »

Il se demandait si Harry allait un jour finir une phrase. Il se sentait complètement paumé, et quelques éclaircissements auraient été les bienvenus. Il plaça une main sur l'une des épaules d'Harry, voulant l'aider à se reprendre et à être plus clair.

Harry ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois sans émettre un son. Finalement, il souffla. « C'est totalement dingue. » Il remplit la tasse de Severus à ra-bord et la lui tendit.

« Bois ça. »

Les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent brusquement.

« Parce que je vais t'embrasser. »

Severus en resta bouche bée. Il avait certainement mal compris. Harry ne pouvait pas vouloir dire…Il attrapa la tasse et l'avala toute entière en plusieurs gorgées rapides.

« Puiser le courage de la bouteille* » (Dutch courage, expression anglaise)

Severus grimaça. Déterminé à ne pas passer pour un lâche, il éloigna la crainte de passer pour un idiot et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite, alors il garda ses lèvres appuyées là pour un moment avant de s'éloigner.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient perdus. Severus se demanda un instant s'il ne venait pas juste de faire une énorme erreur avant qu'Harry ne l'embrasse, « Merlin, oui, » et rapproche leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Quand Harry l'embrassa, ce fut avec sa bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres errantes et ses dents mordillant sa peau. Ce fut avec sa _langue. _Severus gémit.

Harry pencha sa tête et se mit à glisser des baisers le long du cou de Severus. Ce fut quand les baisers continuèrent plus loin sur son torse que Severus réalisa qu'Harry avait défait tous ses boutons. Cela ne pouvait pas réellement être en train d'arriver – était-il en train de rêver ?

Harry tira sur sa robe. « Allons ailleurs, » dit-il, tirant Severus par le poignet de sa robe à travers le salon et le hall.

Il s'arrêta un peu avant sa chambre. « Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment, Severus ? »

Il était plutôt incertain quand à ce qu'était ce 'le', mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer dire non. Il hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Il y eut un tourbillon de mains, de robes et de corps – Severus était certain que la baguette d'Harry y était pour quelque chose, probablement au point de vue des lacets de chaussures, parce qu'il n'était pas en mesure, sans cela, d'expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé pieds nus si rapidement – et ensuite ils furent totalement nus.

Dés qu'il le réalisa, Severus pensa se couvrir. Mais la façon dont Harry regardait son corps sans retenue et avec tant de désir le retint. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Harry voyait pour qu'il le regarde ainsi, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Harry fit glisser une main sur la poitrine de Severus pour la poser sur sa hanche, et Severus frissonna. « Tu…Tu l'as déjà fait, hein ? » Lui demanda Harry, resserrant doucement sa main.

Severus souhaita désespérément pouvoir parler clairement, car il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où était parti son carnet. Doucement, il inclina sa tête en réponse.

Harry hocha la tête à son tour et fit bouger sa main jusqu'aux fesses de Severus, rapprochant leurs corps.

Severus haleta au contact. La pointe de l'érection d'Harry tapant sur sa hanche était impossible à ignorer, et il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette satisfaisante pression que le ventre d'Harry exerçait sur son sexe, mais cela restait sa priorité dans son esprit.

Ils tombèrent ensemble quand Harry les conduisit rapidement sur le lit et glissa sur lui. Il avait l'impression que tous les morceaux de peau qu'ils avaient en contact étaient en feu.

Il venait de se convaincre du fait que ce n'était pas un problème s'il entourait Harry de ses bras quand Harry s'assit. Il entoura le sexe de Severus d'une main et Severus fut vaguement conscient qu'il jetait un sort d'invocation. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce dont Harry avait besoin dans un moment comme celui-ci, mais aussi longtemps que cela ne requérait pas que sa seconde main quitte son sexe, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Cela changea très rapidement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt froid et glissant touchant son anus. Il se recula rapidement et plia ses jambes sous lui.

« Que –» Haleta-t-il.

Harry l'observait accablé. « Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus était confus. Il y avait manifestement quelque chose ici qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il haïssait cela. Il chercha inutilement du regard à travers la pièce son stylo et son carnet.

Il sentit une petite décharge de magie et tourna ses yeux inquiets sur Harry, qui tenait son carnet. Il hocha la tête en remerciement.

_*Que fais-tu ? »_ Écrivit-il.

Harry grimaça. « Je suis désolé. Je pensais que c'était ce que vous vouliez ! Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. »

_*Quelle était cette substance ? Celle que vous avez invoquée ? »_

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Le lubrifiant. Il était dans ma table de nuit, » répondit-t-il, faisant un signe de main vers le produit en question.

_*Un lubrifiant ?*  
_

Le froncement de sourcil d'Harry s'intensifia. « Et bien oui. Vous n'avez pas dit…Tu sais, que tu… ? Est-ce que le dernier type n'a pas utilisé de lubrifiant ? Ou tu a – quelqu'un a bien dû le faire sinon c'est horriblement douloureux ! » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement frustré par l'ignorance de Severus.

_*Je ne crois pas que mon confort était l'une de ses priorités.*_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il n'a pas…Non. Merlin, il l'a fait, c'est ça ? »

Sentant ce qui allait venir, Severus pinça les lèvres et tenta de se calmer.

« Est-ce que tu as été violé, Severus ? »

Severus grimaça. Comme il détestait ce mot ! Il se força à répondre. _*Je suppose.*_

« Oh mon dieu. Quand ? Il y a combien de temps, quel âge tu avais ? »

Maudissant la nature curieuse d'Harry, Severus écrivit, _*J'avais 13 ans la première fois. *_

« La première fois ? Treize ans ! » Répéta Harry d'une voix atterrée. « Doux Merlin, combien de temps ça a duré ? »

Le garçon n'allait-il jamais cesser de lui poser des questions ? Il faisait son possible pour lui donner des réponses honnêtes sans y penser à deux fois. _*C'est arrivé sept fois pendant ma scolarité.*_

« Que…Qui… ? » L'expression d'Harry se durcit. « Ce putain d'enfoiré ! Je vais tuer Malfoy. »

La bouche de Severus béa. _*Comment le sais-tu ?*  
_

« Tu as dit son nom dans un cauchemar, » répondit Harry, honteux. « Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait arrêter ? »

Il soupira. Il se souvenait de l'incident de façon vive – la pierre irrégulière du sol râpant ses genoux, l'air glacial contre sa peau nu, la sensation trop familière des cheveux de Lucius chatouillant son dos. Et les rires, toujours les rires. Il frissonna et se força à revenir au présent.

Il semblait qu'il n'allait plus avoir aucun secret. Il tenta d'écrire le plus rapidement possible. _*La dernière fois était la nuit où j'ai été marqué. Il l'a fait devant tout le monde. Le Lord Noir était particulièrement content de lui. Je pense que cela l'a finalement satisfait.*_

« Et tu n'as jamais…avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Non. Pourquoi le voudrait-il, après que Lucius lui ait montré à quoi cela ressemblait ? Non, il n'avait pas voulu ravoir du sexe. Severus secoua sa tête en réponse, mais écrivit à la hâte, _*Plus de questions.*_

Harry acquiesça. « Bien sûr, ok. J'ai juste…Merlin, Severus, je suis tellement désolé ! »

Serrant ses lèvres, Harry commença à se rapprocher de Severus mais s'arrêta rapidement. « Oh, tiens,» dit-t-il, faisant venir la robe de Severus du sol et la lui tendant.

Alors c'était ça. Tentant de ne pas montrer sa déception, Severus se drapa de sa robe et se leva pour partir.

« Attends ! Que…Où vas-tu ? »

Dans sa chambre, évidemment. Il était clair qu'il n'était plus désiré ici. Il agita sa main vers le couloir, tentant de le faire comprendre comme il pouvait.

« Tu ne pars pas, si ? Je sais qu'après ça tu ne te sens sûrement pas d'humeur à faire autre chose, mais…tu n'as pas à partir. »

S'ils n'allaient rien faire, pourquoi Harry voulait-il qu'il reste ? Il voulait retourner dans le lit, juste pour être proche d'Harry, mais il hésitait.

« C'est bon. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas, je le jures. » Harry tendit sa main. « On peut juste dormir. »

Cela ressemblait à une étrange requête, mais Severus ne pouvait pas dire non à la voix suppliante d'Harry. Il n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir. Il prit la main tendue et se laissa entrainer dans le lit.

« C'est d'accord si on enlève ça ? » Demanda Harry, tirant sur la robe déboutonnée entourant les épaules de Severus.

Pour une raison inconnue il était clair que c'était ce qu'Harry voulait, alors Severus acquiesça. De nouveau nu, il fut mit sous les draps. Il resta immobile sur le dos, espérant qu'il ne prenait pas trop de place. Comment Harry pouvait-il penser qu'il pourrait dormir ainsi ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et se pelotonna contre lui, passant une jambe et un bras sur lui et posant sa tête sur le haut de son bras. « Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Severus.

Severus bougea simplement son bras inoccupé pour le placer sur la taille d'Harry.

Peut-être ne serait-ce pas si mauvais, finalement.

* * *

_**TBC...dans deux minutes.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Sans voix - Speechless

**Auteur : **Thesewarmstars -

**Traductrice :** Bliblou

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic :** COMPLETE - 9 chapitres.

**Résume :** Neuf mois après la bataille finale, Harry découvre Snape à Ste Mangouste, souffrant toujours des effets d'un mauvais sort. Constatant que les Médicomages ne font rien pour l'aider, Harry décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'homme qu'il a appris à respecter.

**Warnings :** SS/HP slash, mention d'abus passés (viol, tentative de suicide, maltraitance)

**Disclaimer :** _« Je ne me fais aucun sous avec cette histoire »_ ( NdBlibl' : Et moi non plus en la traduisant.)

**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou, ceci est IMPORTANT, je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur pour publier cette fic, mais comme cela fait déjà cinq jours que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, je me permets de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne. Cependant, si, lorsque j'aurais obtenu sa réponse, celle-ci s'avérait négative, je retirerais immédiatement cette fic d'HP. Merci.

**SANS VOIX**

_9._

La première chose dont fut conscient Harry fut que Severus était déjà réveillé. Le corps de son compagnon de lit était légèrement pressé contre son dos, blottit contre lui, et Severus faisait glisser ses doigts sur le bras d'Harry

Harry grogna et lâcha un soupir, comme s'il venait juste de sortir du sommeil.

Severus se raidit immédiatement et éloigna sa main. Après un moment, il s'écarta lentement d'Harry.

Harry retint un soupir de déception. Il se tourna pour faire face à Severus, déjà en train de sortir du lit.

« Severus ? »

Il se figea, un pied sur le sol et le reste de son corps encore sur le lit.

« Je, er…» Harry voulait lui demander de rester, mais peut-être allait-il aux toilettes ? Ou peut-être avait-il terriblement mal dormi et voulait-il donc au moins une heure de sommeil dans son lit ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait une potion nécessitant son attention dés le matin.

Il s'en tint à l'évidence. « Est-ce que tu t'en vas ? »

Severus regarda autour de lui et plissa les lèvres. Puis il pointa l'horloge.

« C'est l'heure de se lever ? » Supposa Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et attrapa ses robes au sol. Il s'en vêtit avant de se lever.

« Est-ce que tu as, heu, bien dormi ? »Demanda Harry dans une tentative désespérée d'empêcher Severus de le quitter ainsi, comme s'il avait honte ou autre.

Lentement, Severus inclina la tête.

Harry sourit. « Oh bien. Moi aussi. »

Après l'avoir fixé un moment, Severus hocha la tête une nouvelle fois puis se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

XXXXX

Severus décida de passer la journée à faire des potions. Il avait déjà préparé les potions dont il avait besoin, mais il préférait rester dans le laboratoire.

Il était effaré par toutes les choses qu'il avait dites à Harry. Peu d'employés de Ste Mangouste et Simeon Maverick était au courant de ce qui s'était passé au début, et le Lord noir et son bras droit en connaissait la fin, mais personne excepté Lucius ne connaissait toute l'histoire.

En vingt-six ans, il n'avait jamais voulu en parler à quelqu'un. Du moins jusqu'à la nuit dernière ou il s'était laissé aller et avait étalé ses secrets. Dieu, il aurait simplement pu dire qu'il était encore vierge à trente-neuf ans !

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? S'était-il réellement tant inquiété de décevoir Harry ?

Quand son troisième chaudron lui explosa au visage, il décida que c'était peut-être une meilleure idée de passer son après-midi à préparer des ingrédients.

Tandis qu'il écrasait, déchiquetait et mettait en pot, son esprit continuait à bouillonner, ses pensées entrant et sortant comme des papillons.

La façon donc Harry l'avait regardé ce matin, tellement ouvert et satisfait. La colère qu'il avait ressenti à l'entente de son histoire, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. La façon dont son propre corps avait répondu avec tant d'empressement, tant de facilité, aux regards, aux touchés et aux mots d'Harry, comme si c'était complètement naturel.

Quand il se coupa l'index pour la seconde fois, il décida de prendre des notes.

Était-ce naturel ? Harry avait semblé plutôt content à ce moment-là, donc peut-être l'était-ce. Probablement, cependant, le pincement dans sa poitrine et la douleur dans son ventre et les picotements à chacune des extrémités de son corps n'étaient-ils pas communes.

Manifestement, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui.

Harry le surprit lorsqu'il vint l'informer que le dîner était servi. Severus fixa son carnet, vide, sauf pour une tâche d'encre de la forme d'une faucille. Il ferma rapidement le livre et suivit Harry à l'étage.

Après un dîner presque sans bruit, Severus s'assit au bord du canapé, un livre sur ses genoux. Il tenta de se focaliser sur les mots, mais son esprit continuait à s'échapper vers l'homme à quelques mètres de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas Harry. Il avait pris avec lui l'un de ses plus grands ennemies, un homme qu'il avait haït pendant des années, et l'avait soigné sans rien attendre en retour. Il possédait une gentillesse débordante mais se croyait incapable d'être père. Il était absolument magnifique dans sa timide et maladroite détermination, mais pour une raison inconnue, alors qu'il aurait pu avoir toutes les choses et les personnes qu'il voulait, il souhaitait être proche de Severus.

« Il se fait tard, » dit Harry, les yeux baissés. « J'allais…Je vais aller me coucher bientôt. Vous, heu… »

Severus le fixa, souhaitant de lui qu'il forme une pensée cohérente.

« Tu peux venir avec moi. Si tu veux. »

Severus serra les mâchoires afin de ne pas laisser sa bouche béer ou avoir un hoquet et tenta de se reprendre. Il sortit son petit carnet. *_Pour dormir ?*_

« Écoutez, si vous ne voulez pas, je compren-»

Severus le coupa avec un raide mouvement de la tête. _*Je vous rejoins dans un moment.*_

_XXXXXX_

Harry pensait qu'il savait ce qu'était la frustration, avant. Après une semaine à dormir chastement avec Severus, il était près à tuer quelqu'un si cela signifiait une pause dans cet exaspérant marasme.

Parfois il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit et trouvait Severus caressant ses cheveux ou traçant les contours de son épaule ou le regardant juste. Cela laissait toujours un feu brûlant à l'intérieur de lui, de voir Severus ainsi, ouvert et le voulant. Ou curieux, au moins.

Mais Severus s'éloignait invariablement quand il s'apercevait qu'Harry était réveillé. La plupart du temps, il refermait simplement les yeux et se retournait comme si rien n'était arrivé, et s'il était suffisamment tard, il se levait et commençait sa journée. Harry voulait l'attraper et le secouer, lui demander ce que, par le nom des fondateurs, il attendait, mais il était effrayé de le pousser trop loin.

Il n'échappa pas à l'attention d'Harry qu'il n'avait eu aucun cauchemars depuis que Severus avait commencé à dormir dans son lit. Ou des moins pires qu'avant, tout du moins. Aucun qui le réveillait. Il n'était pas totalement certain, mais il pensait que Severus non plus.

Cela devait sûrement vouloir dire quelque chose, qu'ils étaient bien l'un avec l'autre, qu'ils étaient _bon_ l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils allaient mieux quand ils étaient ensemble. Évidemment, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler du fait qu'il dormait ensemble, Severus souriait avec mépris et le traitait d'idiot sentimental, alors peut-être qu'il s'imaginait juste des choses.

XXXXX

Severus était anxieux. Il faisait des efforts monumentaux pour se retenir de gigoter mais il craignait que cela ne se voit quand même. Il avait prit une décision et avait imaginé le début d'un plan pour la réaliser, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de jouer divers scénarios qui lui montraient la façon spectaculaire dont il pourrait échouer.

Quand il fut l'heure habituelle d'aller au lit, Harry se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Contrairement à d'habitude, cependant, il ne fit pas de pause sur son chemin pour demander à Severus de le rejoindre.

Severus le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque disparu dans le hall, puis se précipita après lui. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et tendit une note.

*_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?*_

« Je vais me coucher. Il est tard, » répondit Harry.

Severus chercha une réponse convenable, mais à la fin, il ne fit qu'écrire, _*oh.*_

Sa peine dû se voir sur son visage car Harry le considéra avec méfiance. « Est-ce qu'en fait tu _veux _venir avec moi ? Je commençais à penser que peut-être tu faisais juste ça pour, je sais pas, te moquer de moi ou autre. »

_*Non, je le veux ! J'avais prévu -* _Severus s'arrêta d'écrire brutalement mais Harry avait compris.

« Oh ? » L'interrogea Harry avec un sourire réservé, « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu étais inquiet toute la soirée ? Tu…planifiais quelque chose ? »

Severus secoua la tête, puis acquiesça, avant de détourner le regard et de soupirer. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses.

Harry s'avança et remit une boucle de cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de la mâchoire de Severus. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? »

Il pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas.

« C'est bon, tu peux me le dire. Tout. »

Severus se demandait s'il allait cesser un jour d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile devant cet homme. C'était peu probable. _*Je voulais t'embrasser.*_

Harry rayonna. « Tu le peux toujours, tu sais. » Il commença à caresser la nuque de Severus de ses doigts, le faisant frémir, et se rapprocha.

« Je te promets de te rendre ton baiser,» murmura-t-il, si près que Severus pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, « je te le promets.»

Incapable de résister, Severus accepta l'invitation. Après quelques petites tentatives, le baiser devint plus animé. Il se sentait désespéré, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait, d'y faire vraiment attention, mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à se focaliser.

En fait, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'Harry avait défait leurs deux braguettes, avant qu'il n'enveloppe leurs sexes nus de sa main et ne les presse l'un contre l'autre.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement bas, désespéré et s'accrocha aux épaules d'Harry. Ses hanches se balançaient de leur propre chef et il haletait dans les cheveux d'Harry.

« Oh, Severus, oui… »

Et puis, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il y était presque, il vint. Merlin, est-ce que c'était sensé arriver aussi vite ? Harry continua doucement de les masturber tout au long de son orgasme jusqu'à ce que Severus s'écarte doucement et jette un œil entre eux.

Il fut surpris, et bizarrement satisfait, de voir que le pénis d'Harry ramollissait doucement aussi. La main d'Harry était toujours sur leurs sexes, gluantes, couvertes de leurs deux semences. Severus ne pouvait éloigner ses yeux de cette vue.

Trop tôt, Harry lança un charme de nettoyage et le désordre disparut.

« Est-ce que, heu, tu veux toujours… ? » Harry s'interrompit et fit un signe de la main vers sa chambre, mordant sa lèvre.

Severus tendit son bras dans le même sens, paume ouverte, mimant un 'après-vous'.

XXXXXXX

« Et bien mon cœur, tout va bien, tu n'as rien, » roucoula Harry. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Teddy d'une manière qu'il espérait apaisante.

Lui et Severus avaient commencé à cataloguer un répertoire de couleurs des cheveux de Teddy. Rouge signifiait qu'il était en colère ou énervé ; rouge foncé était pour la douleur. Quand il avait faim, c'était bleu. Ils étaient blancs quand il était content et voulait jouer. Quand il dormait, ils étaient d'un brin clair.

A cet instant, ils étaient verts. Le vert n'était pas sur leur liste.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon ange ? » murmura-t-il, berçant doucement le bébé sur sa hanche. « Je te tiens, tout va bien. »

« Severus, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas ! »

_*Peut-être qu'il est fatigué. Pose-le par terre, laisse le se reposer.*_

« Mais… »Severus lui lança un regard furieux. « Oh, d'accord. »

Harry posa Teddy sur son tapis sur le sol du salon, et il vomit immédiatement une flaque de bouilli gluante.

« Oh, ew. »

Severus lâcha un bruit faible et peiné, et se précipita sur l'enfant, les mains tendues. Le temps qu'il l'atteigne, Teddy souriait et avait attrapé son pied. Severus s'arrêta brièvement et lissa sa robe de ses mains, aplatissant des plis imaginaires.

« Huh. Je suppose que le vert est pour les indigestions, alors ? »

XXXX

Le bébé fixait Severus.

Ils étaient seuls dans le salon, alors qu'Harry travaillait à la boutique. Il serait probablement là-bas pour encore deux heures, au moins. Ce n'était pas si long, vraiment. Ils iraient bien, aussi longtemps que Ted ne le fixait pas ainsi tout le temps.

Severus le fixa en retour.

Le bébé était perché sur sa 'chaise rebondissante', comme Harry l'avait appelée. Ses cheveux avait été la plupart du temps blancs depuis l'incident de la bouilli, ce pour quoi Severus était reconnaissant.

Mais qu'était-il sensé faire avec l'enfant pendant les prochaines heures ? Andromeda était de nouveau à Ste Mangouste pour une série de tests, sans jamais en révéler la raison, et ne reviendrait pas avant qu'il ne soit beaucoup plus tard.

Il observa le bébé de manière spéculative. Ted lui faisait des signes avec ses petits poings et lui souriait de son sourire à trois dents. Severus remua ses doigts en retour et senti un côté de sa bouche s'étirer avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec le petit garçon, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas du tout gêné d'avoir à s'occuper de lui.

Après encore quelques minutes de fixation mutuelle, Ted commença à remuer.

Severus l'attrapa et vérifia sa couche. Non, ce n'était pas le problème. Il se rassit et garda le bébé contre sa poitrine, les petites jambes potelées étendus sur ses genoux. Il le fit sauter un petit peu, ce qui sembla le calmer.

Que faire maintenant. Normalement, il prenait au moins un peu de temps tous les matins pour s'entrainer, mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait sûrement ne pas le faire aujourd'hui ?

Severus secoua la tête, mécontent de lui. Après tout, le garçon était encore un très jeune enfant. Il ne se rendrait pas compte des hésitantes paroles de Severus, et irait encore moins le juger pour cela. Il pourrait difficilement courir le raconter à sa grand-mère, ou pire, à Harry. Severus prit un air menaçant, en prévention, juste au cas où.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais hésita. Éclaircissant sa gorge, il recommença.

« Il édait une vois, don père eddeya de be duer… »

XXXXX

Severus le regardait de nouveau. Harry n'avait aucune odée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il faisait toujours noir. Severus, dont le corps était étendu de manière tentante contre lui, passait doucement un doigt le long de la hanche d'Harry. Ah, ça devait être ça qui l'avait réveillé.

Harry resta très calme, tentant de donner l'impression qu'il dormait toujours. Il avait espéré qu'après leur histoire dans le couloir quelques jours plus tôt, Severus se serait décoincé un peu. Malheureusement, Severus semblait déterminé à faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Il ne tentait jamais de contact avant qu'Harry ne soit endormi, et au moment où Harry se réveillait, il s'écartait.

Le premier instinct d'Harry avait été de se demander ce qu'il avait fait. Cela, et ce n'était pas peu dire, ne le menait à rien, et il tentait de se persuader que s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, Severus le lui aurait dit.

Il avait parfois l'impression d'apercevoir du désir dans le regard de Severus. Est-ce qu'il l'imaginait ?

Severus bougea un peu et Harry sentit quelque chose frôler ses fesses. Il retint sa respiration…Sûrement pas ?

Severus gémit.

Si ! Severus était dur !

Harry avait dû faire sentir son enthousiasme car Severus roula soudainement loin de lui.

« Non, Severus, je… » Marmonna-t-il, sa voix pleine de sommeil et rauque d'excitation. Il se tourna pour lui faire face. « Tu n'a pas à t'éloigner. »

Tendant la main, il guida la tête de Severus pour qu'il le regarde. « Tu pourrais rester. Je peux m'occuper de ça pour toi. »

Severus gémit.

« Tu aimes ça. » Ne souhaitant pas de réponse, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Quand il s'écarta, le souffle court, il demanda, « Est-ce que c'est bon si je le fais ? » tandis qu'il faisait courir ses mains le long du torse de Severus.

Ses sourcils expressifs se froncèrent de confusion et peut-être d'un peu d'inquiétude, mais Severus acquiesça.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry se mit en position et donna un coup de langue sur le sexe de Severus. Severus cria un monosyllabe incohérent et agrippa les cheveux d'Harry de ses doigts.

Harry sourit en ouvrant sa bouche largement et en avalant son sexe luisant et rose. Ils auraient d'autres occasions de prendre leur temps ; pour l'instant il voulait juste entendre plus de ces magnifiques sons.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. A chaque fois qu'il faisait glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de Severus ou déglutissait autour du gland dans sa gorge, ou resserrait juste ses lèvres, il était récompensé par des gémissements, des tortillements et de superbes expressions d'impatience.

Bien trop rapidement – la prochaine fois serait plus tranquille, se rappela-t-il – il sentit Severus se tendre, avant qu'il ne tressaute et ne pulse dans sa bouche. Harry avala l'offrande chaude et salée avec dévotion.

Quand le poing de Severus se desserra, emportant quelques cheveux d'Harry avec lui, Harry grimpa sur son corps pour l'embrasser.

La poitrine de Severus se soulevait toujours rapidement et ses paupières étaient à demi-fermées. Harry trouva le tout adorable.

Il fit un signe de main vers l'érection d'Harry et haussa un sourcil vaguement inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, » Lui assura Harry, le câlinant avec satisfaction malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas rassasié. « Je vais bien. Dors. »

XXXXX

Ils petit-déjeunaient quand la chouette entra.

Harry fixa le parchemin un long moment, bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il fallait pour même relire la lettre, apparemment impassible aux tentatives de Severus de lui faire relever les yeux. Severus se racla la gorge mais Harry ne lui accorda toujours aucune attention. Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Prudemment, il s'avança et couvrit la main d'Harry de la sienne, et Harry releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient perdus.

« Elle est morte, » croassa-t-il.

*_Qui ?*_ Ecrivit Severus rapidement.

« An-Andromeda. Elle est morte ! » Il agita la lettre. « C'est de son…De son avocat. Il dit qu'elle est morte hier soir. »

_*Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'elle était malade ?*_ C'était fort probable, étant donné les visites à Ste. Mangouste, mais elle n'avait jamais été clair et dit ce dont elle souffrait.

« La maladie de Tiber-Fenn. Elle… » Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Severus, elle m'a nommé tuteur de Teddy. »

L'estomac de Severus fit un bond. _*C'est fantastique, Harry. »_

« Vraiment ? Je…Je ne… » Il s'interrompit, son visage se tordant en une grimace.

_*Bien sûr. Ted sera chanceux de t'avoir pour père.*_

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire ! Et si…Si je…Je ne sais pas, mais si je n'y arrivais pas ! »

_*Je serais là avec toi, Harry. Calme-toi,*_, le pria Severus.

Harry cligna des yeux. « C'est vrai ? Tu m'aideras ? »

_*Tu sais que je le ferais. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne partirais jamais.*_

Alors qu'Harry était bouche bée, Severus baissa les yeux sur sa note et tressaillit. Avait-il réellement dit cela ? Que lui avait-il pris ?

« Tu…Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Il hésita un moment, mais la peine dans les yeux d'Harry le suppliait. _*Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.*_

« Severus, je…bien, oui, mais…je ne…pas si… »

Severus pouvait sentir son corps se refroidir tandis qu'Harry bégayait, cherchant une réponse.

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes uniquement à cause du bébé. »

Il relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu. _*Je serais resté même sans cela. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. *_

Harry rayonna. « Oh ! » Il jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre et mordit sa lèvre. « C'est, erm…ouai. Bien. »

XXXXXX

Severus était dans la chambre d'Harry – _leur _chambre, en fait, puisque son ancienne servirait au bébé – s'entraînant. Quelques sons le frustraient encore terriblement, mais il avait fait d'immense progrès, même s'il en était le seul juge. Bien sûr, il avait encore un peu de travail à faire.

Ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était pourquoi, par le nom des fondateurs, y-avait-il autant de consonnes alvéolaires dans une simple phrase. Il ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, et cela impliquait certains des sons les plus embêtants.

S'il pouvait l'articuler en, disons, français, cela serait déjà un problème en moins. Mais vraiment, le français ne le ferait pas. Il se dit que cela pourrait être pire – imaginez tenter de le dire en Grec !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa s'échapper lentement, se calmant pour un nouvel essai.

Il y eut un coup à la porte.

« Severus ? » Appela Harry à travers la porte toujours fermée. « L'assistante social était là, elle –»

Severus ouvrit la porte et Harry s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, avec un hoquet. Il fit le chemin à travers le hall jusqu'à la chambre qui était maintenant celle de Teddy et Severus le suivit silencieusement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte et Harry parla doucement. « Il est mort de fatigue après toutes cette histoire. Il est tombé immédiatement endormi. » Il fit quelques pas vers le berceau.

« Merlin, Severus, il est si petit. »

Severus bougea pour se trouver à coté d'Harry. Après un moment de débat intérieur, il leva une main et serra l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je…j'ai peur, Severus. Et si je suis nul pour ça ? »

Il sortit son carnet._ *Ne sois pas stupide. Il ne pourrait pas avoir de meilleur parent que toi.*_

« Sauf les siens, » dit Harry tristement.

_*Ce n'est plus possible. Ils seraient heureux de savoir que tu es là pour lui.*_

« Je suppose. Ça semble juste trop bien pour être vrai. »

Severus pensait ainsi depuis des semaines maintenant, mais il garda cela pour lui. Il rangea son carnet dans sa robe et serra de nouveau l'épaule d'Harry.

« On devrait le laisser dormir. Il a besoin d'énergie – Hermione est déjà en train de planifier des dates de rencontre, » dit-il avec un petit sourire, puis ils se retournèrent pour partir.

Cependant, avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte, ils furent stoppés par Ted qui se redressait pour se mettre en position debout, en s'aidant des barreaux du berceau.

« Hey, regardez qui est réveillé ! »

Le bébé sautilla et sourit. Severus souhaita être à moitié aussi chaleureux au réveil. Il tenta de paraître irrité, mais cela fut largement vain.

Le bébé tendit une main potelée vers Harry. « Pa Pa Pa ! »

Harry se figea. « Non, chéri, je suis…Je ne suis… »

Severus écrivit rapidement. _*Tu l'es. Il a raison. Tu es son Papa maintenant.*_

« Il…il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. » Insista Harry.

_*Peut-être. Mais le problème est le même.*_

Harry lui offrit un sourire peiné, « Peut-être, je…merci, Severus. »

Severus hocha la tête en reconnaissance. Oui, Harry était le Papa de Ted maintenant, et Ted était son fils. Mais où cela le plaçait-il ?

XXXXXX

Harry s'effondra sur le lit. « Merlin, je suis épuisé. Cet enfant va me tuer. »

Severus plaça consciencieusement son marque-page et posa son livre sur la table de nuit.

« Ça ne fait qu'une semaine, et j'ai déjà l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des mois ! »Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Severus.

« Moui, c'est quand même un plaisir de l'avoir, hein ? » Dit-il avec un même sourire en réponse.

Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit à côté de Severus et remonta la couverture sur ses genoux. « Je suis tellement content que tu sois là. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire ça tout seul. »

Severus répondit par un hochement raide de la tête, détournant les yeux.

« Vraiment, Severus, »Insista Harry. Il caressa la joue légèrement râpeuse d'une barbe de trois jours de Severus et le guida pour qu'il soit face à lui. « Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là avec moi. » Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la nuque de Severus jusqu'à son épaule.

Severus trembla et laissa échapper un petit soupir de ses lèvres.

« Tu aime quand je te touche comme ça ? » Murmura Harry, passant ses doigts sur les poils courts sur le torse de Severus.

Les joues de Severus se colorèrent de rose, et il détourna son regard.

« Non, ne sois pas gêné. J'aime te toucher. » Pour renforcer ses mots, il frotta sa paume sur l'un des tétons de Severus, savourant le soupir qu'il provoqua. Il se pencha vers son compagnon de lit et posa un baiser insistant sur ses lèvres fines.

Les bras de Severus entourèrent Harry, mais aussi tôt que ses paumes touchèrent son dos, il écarta ses mains. Harry attrapa l'une d'elle et la replaça sur sa peau. « C'est bon. J'aime quand tu me touche aussi. »

Severus bougea ses doigts de façon incertaine le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry et Harry gémit. « Oui, j'aime ça. »

Il vint recouvrir le corps pâle de Severus du sien. « Ça va ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Severus acquiesça et Harry laissa son poids reposer sur Severus. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser intense, auquel Harry fut heureux de constater que Severus participait plus, avant qu'il ne commence à tracer un chemin de baiser et de coup de langue sur le corps de Severus.

Quand il approcha de sa destination, son nez perdu dans les poils rêches de l'aine de Severus, sa descente fut brusquement stoppée. Severus secoua la tête et attrapa Harry par les épaules, le remontant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait mit Severus mal à l'aise.

Severus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avec un claquement de dents. Il mordit sa lèvre et, les sourcils froncés comme s'il était inquiet du fait qu'il pourrait mal faire quelque chose, écarta ses jambes, laissant les hanches d'Harry se nicher entre ses cuisses.

« Oh, Merlin. » gémit Harry. «Est-ce…? Es-tu … ? _Severus._ » Ses hanches bougèrent toutes seules, et il laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Severus. « S'il te plaît, je… »

Severus plia ses genoux, entourant le corps étendu d'Harry. Harry sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et il leva les yeux pour voir le visage de Severus. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses joues rouges. Il hocha la tête de façon saccadée et Harry aurait pu tracer le frisson d'anticipation qui courut le long de son corps à cette idée.

Il invoqua le lubrifiant de sa table de nuit et embrassa Severus fortement.

« Merlin, Severus, tu es tellement beau, absolument magnifique, » babilla-t-il, haletant. « Je ne peux pas attendre d'être en toi, de te sentir serré autour de moi. Je veux t'entendre gémir, te voir tout incohérent de plaisir.

Severus sourit et bougea ses hanches.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? » Demanda Harry, tentant de décapuchonner le lubrifiant avec des doigts tremblants. « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

En réponse, Severus lui prit le pot des mains et enleva le bouchon lui-même, avant de lui tendre de nouveau.

Harry sourit. « Oh d'accord, ok. » Il enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant et glissa sa main entre les jambes de Severus. Il étala d'abord un peu de lubrifiant sur son sexe, pour atténuer la possibilité d'être totalement embarrassé dans quelques minutes, puis continua à avancer. Il s'arrêta un instant pour serrer doucement entre ses doigts ses testicules, et continua son chemin.

Les mains de Severus se fermèrent sur les draps quand Harry caressa son entrée, y appliquant du lubrifiant. Avec prudence, Harry poussa un doigt à l'intérieur, allant et venant doucement. Lorsqu'il pu y glisser facilement, il plia le doigt et le déplaça, cherchant jusqu'à ce qui trouve le bon endroit.

« Nng ! » Gémit severus, commençant à bouger son corps.

« Oui, c'est ça, » souffla Harry, pressant un autre doigt à l'entrée de Severus. « Tu es tellement chaud, tellement étroit. Est-ce que c'est bon ? » Il ajouta un troisième doigt, bougeant doucement, déterminé à rendre l'homme se tortillant gracieusement sous lui aussi perdu que possible.

« Je-Uhnn… » Severus fit un mouvement et éloigna les mains d'Harry.

« Maintenant ? »

Severus acquiesça, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant rapidement.

« Soulèves tes genoux pour moi. » Il le fit, et Harry grogna à la vue de Severus se déployant largement pour lui. Il attrapa un oreiller et le plaça sous les hanches de Severus pour l'aider à se positionner.

Il prit un moment pour se délecter du désir peint sur le visage de Severus, puis poussa la tête de son sexe à travers le cercle de muscle étroit.

Severus haleta et serra les dents.

« Ne résistes pas. » Le pria Harry, « détend-toi. » Severus écouta son conseil et Harry glissa plus loin en lui. Il bougea ses hanches doucement, tentant de se retenir avant que Severus ne soit près pour plus. Petit à petit, il se mit à aller et venir plus vite et plus profondément, creusant ses reins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Severus gémir.

Merlin, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi incroyable ! Et à la vue magnifique que lui offrait Severus, il n'était sûrement pas en train de lui faire mal. Il s'appuya sur une de ses mains et vint entourer de l'autre le sexe humide de Severus.

« Oh, mon…Ah ! » Severus rua doucement et entoura la taille d'Harry de ses jambes, agrippant fortement les épaules d'Harry.

Harry fit de son mieux pour le caresser en rythme avec ses propres mouvements, désespéré de donner autant de plaisir que possible à Severus. Il était de plus en plus près, cependant et son allure commença à faiblir. « Severus, je…Merlin, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Tu es si _bon._ »

Severus gémit et resserra ses jambes autour d'Harry, glissant ses doigts le long de son dos. Un moment plus tard, son sexe trembla soudainement et son orgasme envoya des vagues de plaisir à travers son corps.

Sentant Severus se tendre et pulser autour de lui, Harry se mit à bouger de façon erratique. « Oh, mon…Putain ! Severus ! » Haleta-t-il alors qu'il se déversait à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il se laissa retomber mollement sur Severus, grognant quand son sexe mou glissa hors de lui. Harry était essoufflé, et il pouvait sentir la poitrine de Severus bouger sous lui. Ils restèrent emmêlés en tas étroit et reprirent doucement leur respiration.

« Putain, Severus, »Murmura Harry. « C'était fantastique. Je suis impatient de te sentir en moi, »ajouta t-il avec un soupir de bien être. Il se déplaça un peu afin de ne plus écraser Severus et releva sa tête pour pouvoir voir le superbe visage rougi de l'homme.

Ses lèvres étirées en un léger sourire, Severus fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux moites d'Harry. « Je… » Il se racla la gorge et déglutit, puis reprit. « Je t'aime, Harry. »

Harry se figea alors qu'il enregistrait les mots soigneusement énoncés dans son esprit et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il put émettre fut un gargouillis. Il amena sa main sur la bouche de Severus, comme s'il tentait de déterminer s'il avait dit la vérité.

Sous ses doigts, le petit sourire de Severus s'étira en un grand sourire. Harry hocha la tête frénétiquement, espérant transmettre ce qu'il semblait être incapable de dire.

Severus acquiesça en retour puis posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry, l'attirant plus près et se blottissant contre lui, l'incitant à dormir.

XXXXXX

**Epilogue**

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, tentant de faire ses comptes quand un Teddy de cinq ans entra comme un boulet de canon dans le salon.

« J'ai lavé mes dents ! » annonça-t-il, avant de se jeter promptement sur le canapé à côté de Severus.

« Je me suis lavé les dents, » corrigea Severus automatiquement.

« Je me suis lavé les dents, » répéta Teddy scrupuleusement.

« C'est bien, Teddy. Je suis fier de toi, » le félicita Harry.

« J'ai lavé derrière aussi, Papa ! »

« Super ! »

Teddy tordit sa bouche, réfléchissant, et ses cheveux passèrent lentement du blanc au marron. «Pourquoi je peux t'appeler Papa, mais je dois l'appeler Sev'rus ? » demanda-t-il, poussant Severus avec sa jambe.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son livre. Il ne dit rien.

« Et bien, tu ne _dois_ pas l'appeler comme ça. Est-ce que tu aimerais l'appeler autrement ? »

« Je peux pas l'appeler Papa, aussi ? »

Harry observa les yeux de Severus s'agiter puis se fermer.

« Ça pourrait être un peu déroutant de nous appeler de la même façon, tu ne crois pas ? Comment saurait-on à qui tu parles ? »

A contrecœur, Teddy hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu peux trouver autre chose ? »

Teddy mordit sa lèvre sous la concentration et Harry s'aperçut qu'il retenait sa respiration. Après un moment infini, Teddy sourit. « J'en ai un ! »

« C'est génial, »répondit Harry prudemment.

Teddy sauta du canapé et courut jusqu'à Harry. « Je t'aime, Papa ! » S'exclama-t-il, entourant de ses bras la seule partie qu'il pouvait atteindre d'Harry, ce qui équivalait à ses genoux. Il se retourna ensuite et revint vers le canapé, grimpant sur les genoux de Severus. A califourchon sur les cuisses de Severus, il l'embrassa sur la joue et dit, « Je t'aime, Daddy. »

Harry put entendre le hoquet de Severus à travers la pièce. Alors que l'homme ne bougeait pas, juste assis là, figé et muet, Harry agita sa main dans une tentative de le réveiller.

Severus cligna des yeux et leva sa main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Teddy. « Je t'aime aussi, mon fils, » dit-il doucement. « Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

« C'est vrai, » reprit Harry. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te mettre sous ta couette et on viendra te border dans un instant ?

Teddy fit la moue, mais partit sans faire d'histoires.

Aussi tôt qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Harry se précipita pour s'asseoir à côté de Severus. Il posa une main sur son épaule. « Ça va ? »

Severus tourna finalement sa tête pour faire face à Harry, clignant des yeux rapidement, et Harry bougea sa main, allant doucement caresser les cheveux fins à la base de sa nuque.

« Severus ? »

Severus déglutit difficilement. « Bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Il…Je ne mérite pas ça ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait vraiment… »

Harry sourit. « Je sais. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? »

« C'est comme si nous étions finalement… » Severus s'interrompit. « Je sais que ce mot ne change rien mais, mais… »

« C'est comme si nous étions une vraie famille, maintenait, » termina Harry, prenant Severus fermement contre lui.

Severus acquiesça contre l'épaule d'Harry en le serrant plus fort.

« Et nous le resterons toujours, » ajouta Harry résolument.

Severus hocha de nouveau la tête. « Oui. »

**FIN**

* * *

_Et bien voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, et pour le coup - pour bien célébrer la fin et tout - n'hésitez pas à me bombarder de reviews. Je suis sur le point de m'atteler à mon commentaire de droit Civil, alors j'ai au moins besoin de ça._

_Merci en tout cas à tous pour m'avoir lu. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez aimé cette traduction autant que j'ai aimé la traduire, et la lire._

_Gros bisous._

_Blibl'  
_


End file.
